Ismérie, ou comment sauver le monde
by Who Nose
Summary: Ismérie se retrouve dans le monde des demis-dieux, elle va apprendre son passé et conquérir son futur en galérant dans le présent, et accessoirement elle doit sauver le monde à l'aide des Sept, de Nico et de Reyna...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Crash**

« -Hey Ismé !

-Hey Pete. Quoi de neuf ?

-Pas grand-chose. Boss est énervé, tu devrais aller voir. »

Ismérie soupira et se dirigea vers les escaliers, à l'autre bout du hangar qui servait de QG à son gang. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre, comme si un obus tombait du ciel. Puis un vacarme insupportable, et le toit s'écroula sous le poids d'une chose qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir s'écraser. En effet, une trirème grecque venait de se crasher en plein milieu du hangar.

PDV Ismérie

Un putain de bateau. Au milieu de mon hangar. Je n'ai pourtant pas encore pris de drogue… De toute façon la came du Boss n'est pas d'assez bonne qualité pour donner de telles hallucinations. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un pas vers l'OVNI que la porte au-dessus des escaliers s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Le Boss, furieux, sortit de son bureau.

« -QU'EST-CE QUE… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'engin. D'ailleurs, tous les yeux étaient posés sur l'engin. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas courant. La surprise commença à se dissiper, les gars recommencèrent à bouger, à essayer de dégager les blessés, jusqu'à ce que le Boss se remette à tonner (c'est généralement son seul moyen de communication) :

« -C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL AU MILIEU DE MON PUTAIN DE HANGAR ?

Et puis il enchaîne,

-ISMERIE !

-Je suis là Boss.

-C'EST QUOI…

Je l'interromps.

-J'en sais rien Boss. Je vais aller voir, Boss. »

Sans un mot de plus il rentra dans son bureau et reclaqua la porte derrière lui. Ok, j'avais les commandes. Je levai les yeux vers le bateau. Les autres avaient repris leur brouhaha habituel, sauf que les conversations étaient toutes orientées vers le truc qui encombrait notre QG. Et la tâche de découvrir ce que c'était me revenait. Alors que je m'approchai, une tête de lutin, pleine de cambouis et avec un sourire de canaille apparut par un trou qui semblait être un hublot.

« -Salut ! Désolé pour le bazar, Captain Leo a légèrement foiré l'atterrissage, mais bon on a eu des _venti_ qui nous ont enquiquinés ! »

Une voix féminine se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la coque :

« -Valdez ! Tu vas te bouger ? On étouffe là-dedans !

-Désolé Chase, je bouge »

Et le lutin s'extirpa du bateau avec une aisance déconcertante. _Venti_ … Pourquoi cela m'évoquait-il quelque chose ? Je revins sur Terre quand je me rendis compte que Lutin et Voix Féminine n'étaient pas seuls. Mais alors pas du tout. Lutin était suivi d'une blonde athlétique (Voix Féminine je présume), puis vinrent un garçon pâle à effrayer la mort elle-même, une jeune fille avec des cheveux frisés à vous rendre fou et des yeux or, un Superman blond aux yeux bleus, un gars aux yeux verts hypnotisant et avec un sourire de crapule à tomber par terre. Pour finir, une fille absolument magnifique à la peau matte et une plume dans les cheveux, suivie par un mix entre Captain America et un sumo. Ils s'alignèrent devant moi, pas l'air gênés le moins du monde, sauf peut être le sumo, mais il avait une tête à être tout le temps gêné. Ils avaient tous l'air assez jeune, entre 13 et 17 ans je dirais. La blonde s'avança :

« -Salut. Désolée pour cette arrivée… compliquée.

Elle grimace.

-Mais nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

-J'en jugerais par moi-même, si vous permettez, lui répondis-je. »

Je posai ma main sur mon flingue accroché à ma ceinture.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous êtes qui ?

-Alors dans l'ordre voici Leo, je m'appelle Annabeth, puis Nico, Hazel, Jason, Percy, Piper et Frank. Et on est là pour rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Je balayai la bande du regard. Hétéroclite était le mot parfait pour les décrire.

« -Et vous voulez causer à qui ?

Le gringalet pâle s'avança. Il me fixait depuis le début, et me mettait mal à l'aise.

-A toi, Ismérie.

Je sortis immédiatement mon arme et la pointai sur le gosse.

-J'me souviens pas t'avoir dit qu'on se tutoyait…

Leo le lutin leva les mains en l'air et vint vers moi.

-Wow, tout doux, Lara Croft ! On vient en paix ! On pense juste que tu pourrais nous aider.

Du coin de l'œil je repérai leurs copains qui s'étaient mis en position de combat. Même si certains avaient l'air de savoir cogner, sans superpouvoirs, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre le gang au complet.

-Vous aider ? J'en doute. Vous êtes trop jeunes pour être des clients.

-Heu excusez-moi mais vous n'avez pas l'air beaucoup plus vieille que nous.

-Toi, le lutin, un mot de plus et je te dessoude. »

Il daigna enfin se reculer, sans pour autant perdre son sourire. C'est la bombe à plume qui prit le relai.

« -Ecoute Ismérie, on a besoin d'un autre… genre d'aide. Tu vois ? Il faudrait qu'on en parle en privé, tu veux bien nous suivre ?

Elle s'avança d'un coup vers moi, un peu trop à mon goût. Une série de déclics se fit entendre dans tout le hangar.

-Doucement, ma jolie. Vous êtes cernés.

Je vis ses yeux balayer le hangar.

-Donc si tu ne veux pas que ton joli minois repeigne les murs, je te suggère de reculer. »

Les deux filles battirent en retraite, mais le maladif se refusait à obéir.

« -Ca vaut pour toi, le gothique. »

Avec une rapidité étonnante, il se précipita sur moi et me tapa pile au bon endroit de mon poignet qui me fit lâcher mon arme. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas savoir que je m'étais cassé le poignet à cet endroit, petite ! Qui c'était ce type ? Il attrapa mon flingue et me le mit sur la tempe.

« -Impressionnant, commentai-je »

Je tentai plusieurs prises pour me dégager mais il les bloqua toutes. Il reprit :

« -J'ai ton attention ?

-Va te faire.

-Piper ?

La bombe à plume s'avança et se mit à chanter une sorte de berceuse dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas. Je voulus lui rire au nez, mais les premières notes m'emmenèrent loin… Et ce fut le noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Réveil**

Les Sept plus Nico et Ismérie, toujours endormie, étaient réunis dans la salle commune de l'Argo II. Les images du camp Sang-Mêlé défilaient, mais les effets du crash se ressentaient par les grésillements des photos.

PDV Nico

Ismérie était toujours endormie. Faudrait peut-être qu'on songe à la réveiller si on veut lui parler. Enfin, pour l'instant, ils n'en tireront rien. Je ne les ai pas prévenus pour l'amnésie, sinon ils ne seraient jamais venus. Ils constateront ça par eux-mêmes. Mais je voulais juste vérifier qu'elle était prête avant de lui imposer toutes sortes de choses déplaisantes qui composent la vie des demis-dieux. Piper se leva, sans doute pour aller la réveiller. Je me bouchai les oreilles lorsqu'elle commença à chanter. Ismérie se réveilla alors doucement.

« -Putain c'est quoi votre drogue bordel ? J'ai dormi comme un putain de bébé, ça faisait des siècles que ça m'était pas arrivé ! »

Son langage était toujours aussi fleuri. Des siècles ? Elle devait faire des cauchemars. Les fruits d'amnésie de Perséphone n'enlevaient donc pas tout. La pauvre, déjà que les cauchemars sont pénibles quand on les comprend mais alors là…

Ce fut Piper qui lui parla :

« -Bien dormi ?

Elle lui sourit. Elle a toujours été douée pour ça.

-La ferme. Je suis où ? Pourquoi vous m'avez assommé ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bande de tocards ? Vous pouvez me faire tout ce que vous voulez, je…

-Wow, doucement !, l'interrompit Piper, C'est tentant, mais on ne va rien te faire. Tu remarqueras que tu n'es pas attachée, d'ailleurs. Daignerais-tu nous écouter ?

-Hmm. »

On doit l'avoir intrigué parce qu'elle s'est calmée plus vite que prévu. Piper repris son discours :

« -Bon, déjà, on vient de la colonie Sang-Mêlés et du camp Jupiter. Tu sais si tu es grecque ou romaine ?

-Je suis américaine, Barbie.

-Certes. Mais tes parents ?

-J'les connais pas. Je suis orpheline et amnésique. Je ne me souviens de rien entre mes 14 ans et mes 17 ans. Ca te va ? T'as ton potin ? Je peux me barrer maintenant ?

-Oh. Je suis désolée.

Ismérie leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais heu… Tu sais ce que tu es ou… ?

-Je suis américaine, t'es sourde ou quoi ma jolie ?

-Nico ? Faut qu'on parle. »

Là ce fut Annabeth qui avait parlé. J'en ai donc déduis que j'étais dans la merde.

« Bien sûr. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, elle me demanda :

« -C'est quoi, cette histoire d'amnésie ?

-Je lui ai effacé ses souvenirs.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle souffrait ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de souvenirs tant qu'elle restait dans son gang. Les odeurs et la drogue la protégeaient, tant qu'elle ne savait rien.

-Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Dans cet état elle est inutile. On ne sait même pas si elle est entraînée.

Annabeth croisa les bras et ses yeux gris me foudroyaient. Elle me fait peur, parfois.

-Elle l'est. Elle au moins aussi puissante que Jason et Percy réunis. Et pour ce qui est des souvenirs, c'est très simple. On va les lui rendre. »

Sur ce je retournai dans la salle commune. Leo était en train d'essayer de faire rire Ismérie, ce qui était peine perdue, tandis que les autres discutaient à voix basse.

« Ismérie, je peux te toucher ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, et je n'osais pas la toucher, de peur qu'elle me morde. Elle se contenta de me fixer de ses yeux bicolores, pour le moins perturbants.

« -On se connaît.

-Oui.

-De ma période 14-17 ans.

J'acquiesçai.

-Tu peux me toucher.

-Merci. »

Je m'approchai d'elle, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je n'aimais pas son regard d'animal apeuré. Je mis mes mains sur ses tempes et prononçai les quelques mots nécessaires pour annuler l'effet des fruits. Elle se mit à hurler. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras. « Désolé. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Flash-back**

Ismérie était assise en boule, au fond de la salle commune. Elle hurlait, elle pleurait elle se débattait, en proie à un ennemi invisible, un ennemi dans sa tête. Nico était agenouillé à côté d'elle, et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes, en vain. Les autres les regardaient avec inquiétude, sauf Annabeth, qui paraissait être la seule à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de la pauvre Ismérie.

PDV Ismérie

J'ai trop de choses dans ma tête. Nico que m'as-tu fait ?

J'étais épuisée, quasi morte, cernée par les monstres. Cyclopes, sphinx, _venti_ … De tout. Et ils allaient me tuer. Les _empousai_ s'en régalaient d'avance, je le voyais à leur sourire carnassier. Soudain, l'une d'elle hurla et disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Puis une autre subit le même sort. Je compris que quelqu'un était en train de les éliminer, une par une. J'aperçus alors une silhouette humaine se dessiner parmi les monstres. Je la vis pourfendre les ennemis de sa lame noire. C'était terrifiant et magnifique. Putain, je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais elle savait se battre ! Une fois, finis, la silhouette vint se pencher vers moi et me demanda :

« -Ca va ? »

Pour toute réponse, je m'évanouis.

« -Nicooooo ! C'est trop dur ! J'en ai marre !

-Arrête de brailler et remets-toi au boulot. T'as encore de la marge avant d'être ne serait-ce que correcte.

-Mais j'ai mal partout je suis sûre que si je continue mon corps va tomber en morceaux et ce sera de ta faute !

-Ca me ferait des vacances si ta bouche tombait en premier. Maintenant arrête tes conneries et bouge tes fesses, ou je te laisse en plan. »

Je me retournai immédiatement vers Nico, assis au pied du chêne de mon jardin.

« -Vraiment ?

-La ferme. Remets-toi au boulot.

-Aha, je savais, tu ne pourrais jamais de passer de moi ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le sourire aux lèvres, je repris l'enchaînement d'escrime qu'il m'avait montré. Au bout de 10 minutes il me stoppa. Soulagée, je me laissai tomber à terre, les bras en compote.

« -Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser continuer jusqu'à l'apocalypse, bordel !

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Tu t'es entraînée à peine une demi-heure. Tu n'as vraiment aucune endurance.

-Je t'emmerde, Di Angelo. C'est fini j'espère.

-Pour le côté physique. Mais il faut qu'on trouve ton ascendance. »

Je me crispai. On en avait déjà parlé, maintes et maintes fois. Et ça n'avait jamais rien donné.

« Nico, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été revendiquée, je suis orpheline, et malgré tous mes efforts aucun pouvoir ne s'est jamais manifesté. Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis pas un demi-dieu, mais juste une nana très malchanceuse…

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux ? Je vais essayer de t'aider aujourd'hui. Je vais te donner quelque chose à boire qui devrait faire apparaître tes pouvoirs. Enfin, normalement.

Il me tendit une coupe remplit d'u liquide très peu ragoutant. Je la saisis et en bus le contenu, cul sec.

-Pouah ! C'est dégueu ta merde !

-Surveille ton langage ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Bof… »

La tête me tournait. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir Nico se précipiter vers moi et ce fut le noir.

PDV omniscient

Tout à coup, au milieu de son hystérie, Ismérie ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Nico de son regard bicolore : « Toi ! » Sans rien ajouter de plus elle se reprit la tête dans les mains et repartit aussi sec dans sa crise.

« -Elle a l'air de vivre une véritable torture ! Je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête… » chuchota Percy à l'oreille d'Annabeth, qui acquiesça.

PDV Ismérie

« -Rien ne marche ! Le truc à boire, les fruits, les entraînements, la méditation… Rien ! Je te dis que je ne suis pas un demi-dieu ! On essaie depuis deux ans, Nico !

-Arrête. C'est évident. Tu es dyslexique, hyperactive, tu manie très correctement l'épée, tu lis le grec sans difficulté, ce qui n'est pas commun… Evidemment que tu es un demi-dieu ! La question est : qui est ton parent divin ? Mais on va trouver. »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Il n'abandonnera donc jamais. Quel intérêt de savoir de qui je suis la gosse, de toute façon ? Si je n'ai pas été revendiquée il y a probablement une raison. Ca ne changera rien ! Nico repris :

« -Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais je pense que j'ai une solution.

-J'aime pas trop quand tu dis ça, tu sais.

-Suis-moi. Tu me fais confiance, non ?

-Pas quand tu dis que tu ne voulais pas en arriver là, ce n'est pas idéal pour mettre en confiance

-Viens. »

Je ne protestai pas plus et lui prit la main. On fit un voyage d'ombres jusqu'à une sorte de hangar sombre et abandonné.

« -Nico ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? »

Mais ce fut le silence qui me répondit. Il était déjà repartit parmi les ombres.

« -Nico ? … Nicooooooo ! Me laisse pas ! T'es où, putain ? C'est pas drôle ! Je vais te faire la peau si tu ne reviens pas me chercher immédiatement ! »

Tout à coup j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

« - Je suis là ! Viens ! »

Nico ! C'était sa voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille ! Je me précipitai vers la lumière qui venait de s'allumer au fond du hangar, et tombai sur… trois cyclopes. Trois putain de cyclopes. Enormes. Le plus gros se met à rire :

« -Bon elle est moins appétissante que les trois autres saligauds, mais elle fera l'affaire ! J'ai la dalle !

-Ouais Mo ! J'peux l'attraper, dis ?

-Vas-y fiston ! Fais-toi plaisir !

-Chouette ! »

J'étais tétanisée. Mes jambes ne répondaient plus, mon cerveau non plus. Je me laissai attraper, comme une andouille, avant d'enfin réagir :

« -Heeeeey ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je vous préviens, je suis très puissante, et…

Mo m'interrompit.

-La ferme, la gosse ! J'aime pas quand ma bouffe braille, ça me coupe l'appétit ! »

Alors je l'ai fermée. Comme d'habitude. J'étais au bord des larmes. Pourquoi Nico m'avait-il abandonné ? Etais-je une telle déception ? Je n'en valais vraiment pas la peine, c'est ça ? Mieux valait que je crève ? Je n'en ai jamais valu la peine, de toute façon, pour personne. Sinon je ne vivrais pas seule dans une roulotte dans un terrain vague et je ne ferai pas partie d'un gang minable pour survivre. Je sentis la colère monter, petit à petit. J'en avais marre de cette habitude de subir. Tous les doutes, la frustration, la honte, les années de solitudes… Tout remontait. Et d'un coup ça explosa. J'en avais marre d'être prise pour une moins que rien. J'allais leur prouver que j'étais plus qu'une simple ratée ! D'un coup je me sentis transportée. Je ne voyais ni n'entendais plus rien. Puis une grande lumière, sans bruit. Je vis les cyclopes s'évaporer, puis plus rien. Le noir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Réveil 2**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure, peut-être un peu plus, qu'Ismérie était partie dans son passé. Il ne restait que Leo, Percy et Nico avec elle. Nico restait à ses côtés, mais il avait arrêté de lui parler. Elle ne l'entendait pas de toute façon. Percy était resté parce qu'il avait faim et était donc très occupé à dévorer une gaufre bleue. Leo était assis en face de lui, l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Ismérie avait arrêté de hurler, elle se contentait de pleurer silencieusement, les yeux fermés et la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

PDV Ismérie

J'étais à terre. Epuisée. Je levai mes yeux vers Nico. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi mal en point. Il n'en pouvait plus, et c'était évident. J'avais tenu à peine un an après la découverte de mes pouvoirs. Pas étonnant que les dieux n'aient pas confiance en moi. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler l'arrivée incessante de monstres. Il en arrivait toujours plus. Et c'était intenable. Je n'avais plus le temps d'apprendre à contrôler mes nouvelles capacités, et ça me rendait excessivement dangereuse. Par conséquent, je n'avais plus de lien avec le gang, car je ne pouvais pas mettre leurs vies en péril. Mais du coup je ne gagnais plus rien, et j'étais affamée. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil vers Nico :

« -Nico… Il faut que ça s'arrête. C'est plus possible. Laisse-moi crever ici. Laisse moi te sauver, pour une fois. Merci pour tout, mais je ne suis pas destinée à survivre.

-La ferme. Hors de question que je te laisse crever.

Je n'avais jamais vu une telle colère dans ses yeux depuis longtemps.

-Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça ! Je ne veux plus être un jouet trop dangereux qu'on a jeté et qui peut exploser à tout moment ! Je n'en peux plus, Nico ! Et je ne suis plus la petite naïve de 14 ans ! Je me doute bien que tu as d'autres problèmes. Vas. Je te demande juste de ne pas m'oublier.

-J'ai une autre solution. Je peux tout effacer. Tous tes souvenirs, de tes 14 ans à aujourd'hui.

-Ca résoudrait tout ?

-Oui. Tout. Tu n'aurais plus à vivre tout ça. Tu serais libre.

-Je ne veux pas t'oublier. Tu es mon seul ami. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es comme un frère pour moi !

-Ismé, je refuse de te voir une seconde de plus comme ça, compris ? C'est trop dur, et pour moi, et pour toi. S'il-te-plaît. C'est la meilleure solution que nous ayons !

-Non ! Je ne veux pas t'oublier ! Je ne veux rien oublier ! Pour la première fois, je me suis sentie puissante. J'en valais la peine. Je ne veux pas oublier les jours où j'en ai valu la peine ! Putain, Nico, ne me prends pas ça !

-Je reviendrais te chercher, promis. Je te les rendrais, ces jours.

Il me bloqua les mains et me força à avaler une sorte de fruit à la couleur étrange. Je me débattis puis me sentis glisser dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve. La dernière chose que je vis fut le sourire rassurant de Nico.

« Tout ira mieux »

Puis, le noir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à LittleHelo pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir, et ne t'inquiète pas les réponses à tes questions vont venir**

 **Chapitre 5- Retour en enfer**

Ismérie avait enfin arrêté de crier. Elle avait fini par s'endormir dans un coin de la salle commune. Nico était toujours à côté d'elle, une main dans ses cheveux. Les autres ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette attitude presque maternelle, lui qui était d'habitude si distant. Hazel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en les voyants ainsi. Tous se demandaient qui elle était. Ou ce qu'elle était.

PDV Nico

Ce fut Jason qui parla en premier :

« -Heu… Nico ? Tu peux nous expliquer ? Parce que là on est un peu paumés.

-Pour commencer, elle n'est pas tout à fait comme nous. . Ismérie est très puissante. Plus que toi, Jason. Bien plus. Et surtout… Elle est une invention.

Je m'interrompis afin de ménager mon suspens. Leo fronça les sourcils.

-Encore un automate de mon paternel adoré ?

-Non, lui répondis-je, elle est organique quand même. Mais ton père y a participé. En fait, tous les Olympiens y ont participé. »

Le regard d'Annabeth s'alluma. A vrai dire, je comptais un peu sur elle pour appuyer mon histoire, car elle était à dormir debout.

« -Nico, me dis pas que c'est…

-Si Annabeth. Tout le monde, je vous présente Ismérie, alias EXP. »

Bien évidemment, à part Annabeth, personne n'avait la moindre idée de quoi je pouvais bien parler.

« -Euh… Excusez notre ignorance, mais vous pourriez développer ? Parce que pour moi, EXP, c'est juste un truc qui fait passer les niveaux dans les jeux vidéo.

-Percy, ta culture a le don de m'épater chaque minute. Personnellement je ne connais que la légende, et je n'y croyais pas, lui répondit Annabeth, mais la réalité m'est totalement inconnue. Apparemment son secret était très bien gardé. On raconte qu'après la première guerre contre les Titans, les dieux ont pris peur. Ils ont donc décidé de créer une arme très puissante qui pourrait les aider en cas de problème dans le même style de Typhon. Mais genre arme de destruction massive, hein. Pour ce faire, ils se sont alliés, même Hadès. Ils ont combiné leurs pouvoirs dans un seul enfant, une fille humaine. La mère ne savait rien, ils ne lui ont dit qu'après. Ils ont donc fait de cette gosse l'arme la plus puissante du monde. L'arme des dieux. L'expérience des dieux, d'où le nom EXP. Mais il fallait bien sûr qu'elle reste maîtrisable. Ils ont donc fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse faire une combinaison de tous ses pouvoirs que trois fois dans sa vie. De cette façon ils limitaient son pouvoir destructeur. Si je me souviens bien, la troisième fois la tue, c'est ça ?

Une fois son histoire finie, Annabeth se tourna vers moi, en quête de confirmation. J'acquiesçai.

-Mais alors, c'est elle ?

-Oui Piper. C'est elle. Elle a survécu à travers les siècles. Elle a dormi à l'hôtel Lotus pendant des millénaires, à l'état de nouveau-né. Pui, un jour, il y a 17 ans, ils l'ont fait sortir de là. Mais personne ne lui a jamais rien expliqué. Elle ne sait pas qui l'a sorti, pourquoi, comment, si les dieux sont au courant ou pas… A 14 ans, je lui ai sauvé la vie, je l'ai entendue dans ma tête. J'ai compris bien après que comme elle était une enfant d'Hadès aussi elle était parvenue à me contacter inconsciemment. Je l'ai entraîné pendant deux ans, sans qu'aucun pouvoir ne se manifeste. A ses 16 ans j'ai réussi à déclencher ses pouvoirs. Elle a utilisé sa première attaque maximale, une des trois de sa vie. Après coup j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches et j'ai trouvé ce qu'elle était.

Tout à coup, une voix faible provint du fond de la salle, m'interrompant.

-Et un jour, j'ai utilisé ma deuxième attaque, pour nous sauver. Je n'en pouvais plus et je voulais en finir. Je voulais utiliser ma troisième attaque. Mais tu as choisi de m'effacer mes souvenirs. Pour me protéger.

-Oui. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser te suicider bêtement comme ça. C'était trop injuste.

-Alors POURQUOI ?

-Je suis désolé. »

Elle se remit à pleurer. Je tentai de m'approcher d'elle, mais elle me balança une décharge électrique assez forte pour me dissuader de tout mouvement.

« -Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs. »

Je lui souris tristement. Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle se leva, sans un regard, et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle sortit sans rien d'autre.

 **Fin de ce cinquième chapitre ! Que pensez-vous ? Ca vous plaît jusqu'ici ? Dites-moi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6- Retour en enfer 2**

Un silence de plombs régnait dans la salle commune. Ce fut étonnement Frank qui le brisa.

« -Mais donc… Elle pourrait tous nous sauver ? Elle pourrait carrément vaincre Gaïa ?

-Oui et non. N'oublie pas que la prochaine attaque maximale qu'elle lancera la tuera. C'est donc hors de question. Mais elle est en effet très puissante, même sans attaque maximale, répliqua glacialement Nico. »

Il fusillait Frank du regard. Le silence se réinstalla, encore plus pesant qu'avant.

PDV Ismérie

Tout revenait. La solitude, la frustration, la peur, la tristesse, les doutes. Tout m'assaillait à nouveau. Je déambulai, sans but, dans les couloirs du bateau, qui au passage se révélait immense, jusqu'à arriver à une sorte d'écurie avec un sol en verre. Je m'assis dessus, priant pour qu'il s'ouvre et que je tombe. Je jetai un coup d'œil en bas et constatai qu'on était au-dessus de la mer. Je n'avais donc aucun intérêt à tomber, je survivrai. Une question me taraudait. Pourquoi Nico m'avait-il redonné mes souvenirs ? Putain ! J'étais bien, sans. J'étais mieux. J'avais un job, des amis, une vie quoi. Une vie à laquelle je n'avais jamais eu le droit. Une vie à laquelle tous ces jeunes n'avaient probablement jamais goûté. Et me voilà, retour à la case départ, coupée de tout, à nouveau anormale. Condamnée. Un simple objet, un jouet dont les dieux se sont lassés. Rejetée de tous, même Nico m'avait abandonnée. Je ne pensais pas avoir mérité ça, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la vie se passe en fonction de ce qu'on mérite.

« -Ismérie ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais voir personne. Ils allaient me poser des questions, sur moi, sur mon passé… Je n'aimais pas les questions. Il fallait que je me barre. Piper entra malgré l'absence de réponse. Je l'aimais pas cette nana. Elle est trop… Parfaite.

-Ah tu es là ! Bon, alors ! On est tous inquiets, tu sais ! Nico nous a expliqué ton cas, tout va bien, tu sais. On ne va pas te faire de mal, ni…

Je la coupai.

-Ne te casse pas la tête avec ton enjôlement, ma jolie. Je suis immunisée. Casse-toi. J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, je veux juste dégager de ce putain de rafiot volant.

-Ecoute, je te comprends. Je sais ce que c'est d'être seule. Mais crois-moi. On veut juste t'aider.

Il n'y avait plus d'enjôlement dans sa voix. Elle avait l'air sincère. Mais je ne me ferais pas avoir. Elle continua.

-Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as vécu. C'est vrai. Mais on a vraiment besoin de toi pour sauver le monde.

-Rien que ça ! Bon désolée les gars, faudra faire sans moi. Je ne me bats plus. C'est fini.

-Mais…

-Non. J'ai déjà trop tué. Tu as de jolies mains, toi ! Elles ne sont pas sales. Tu as du toujours t'en sortir sans trop de pertes. Mais moi ? J'ai plus de sang sur mes mains que dans mes veines.

-Ismérie, Gaïa se réveille. Elle va tout annihiler. Si tu ne nous aides pas, tu passeras ta vie à te battre. Ce sera ton sang que les autres auront sur leurs mains.

-Alors je mourrais. Toute seule. Je trouverais bien un moyen. »

Elle me dévisagea avec beaucoup de tristesse. Elle finit par se lever et me laisser en paix. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Si elle avait insisté j'aurais probablement fini par accepter. Mais je ne voulais plus me battre. J'avais trop perdu à cause de ces conneries de monstres et compagnie. Je m'endormis, bercée par le roulis de ce bateau volant. L'odeur de la paille avec quelque chose de réconfortant.

 **Sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les reviews (compliments ou non ^^) font toujours plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7- Cauchemars**

Piper revint dans la salle commune, penaude. Comme Nico l'avait prévu, Ismérie l'avait rejetée en bloc. Pas facile à convaincre, la gamine.

« -Elle veut partir. Elle ne veut pas nous aider.

-Mais il le faut ! On a besoin d'elle ! Je vais aller lui parler, moi !

-Hors de question, Cervelle d'Algues, déjà qu'elle veut partir… Tu vas envenimer les choses.

-Sympa. »

Il se faisait tard, et la nuit n'était pas le moment le plus paisible de la journée, ils décidèrent donc d'aller dormir, autant que possible.

PDV Ismérie

Mon cauchemar commença dans ma vieille roulotte. C'était si réel, je pouvais même sentir l'odeur de café et de fumée qui m'était si familière. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Anthony passa la tête, l'air affolé.

« -Ismé chérie ! J'crois qu'on a un pépin. Y'a Nico qui s'est pointé et y'a des gars pas nets dans l'terrain ! »

A peine avait-il fini que j'avais enfilé ma vieille veste en jean et que je courrais vers le terrain vague derrière le hangar. Je me suis stoppée net quand j'aperçus les « gars pas nets » dont parlait Anthony. Deux cyclopes, un Hyperboréen et deux géants se tenaient devant Nico, qui paraissait encore plus frêle que d'habitude. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se battre. Je me précipitai vers eux. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, l'Hyperboréen sourit et me parla :

« -Ah EXP !

-Ismérie. Je ne réponds pas au nom de EXP.

-Comme tu voudras ! Nous voulions juste te parler mais ce jeune homme fort malpoli essayait de nous en empêcher !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nico me lança un regard d'avertissement, mais je voulais savoir ce que ce monstre avait à me dire. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils s'arrêtaient pour me faire la conversation. Et surtout, personne ne connaissait mon vrai nom en-dehors de moi, des dieux et de Nico. Et ce gars-là n'était pas Nico, ni un dieu et encore moins moi.

-Rejoins-nous, ma chérie ! Les dieux ne sont pas dignes d'une fille puissante telle que toi ! Tu mérites tellement mieux. Rejoins Gaïa, elle se réveille ! Elle te donnera tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu seras une Reine !

C'était donc ça. Nico m'avait prévenu que j'aurais des prétendants, mais je ne l'avais pas cru.

-Votre gueule, Monsieur. Je sens que vous essayez d'être poli, donc je vais essayer d'en faire autant. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous cassez incessamment sous peu ? Voyez-vous, je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre blabla pour frustrées. Je n'ai pas la vie facile, mais je ne vis pas mal.

-Tu sais, je sens que tu es amère. Mais tu aurais tout ce que tu veux en rejoignant nos rangs ! Si tu n'es pas avec nous, tu es contre nous, tu es consciente de ça ?

-Foutez-moi le camp. »

L'Hyperboréen eut l'air triste. Nico me fusilla du regard. Il n'avait jamais apprécié mon langage, mais là j'eus l'impression qu'il voulait ma mort. Le cyclope le plus petit prit alors la parole :

« -Bon, on peut les bouffer ? On aura essayé, on en tirera rien là. J'ai faim ! »

Il fut immédiatement soutenu par des acclamations de ses camarades. L'Hyperboréen soupira.

« -Désolée EXP. Je faisais ça pour t'épargner. Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais vers qui te tourner.

-Va te faire foutre ! »

Alors tout se passa très vite. Ils attaquèrent tous en même temps, de façon très désorganisée. Des _venti_ et des _empousai_ qui avaient du être dissimulés dans les fourrés qui bordaient le terrain nous sautèrent dessus, suivis des Cyclopes et des géants. Je me mis immédiatement devant Anthony, mon épée à la main. Il est humain et il ne sait pas se battre. Et c'était mon petit ami. Alors je le protégeais. C'était un combat infernal. Plus je me battais et plus il y avait de monstres à combattre. Je m'efforçais de protéger Anthony, mais il était quand même touché par certaines attaques. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Très vite je perdis Nico de vue dans la foule de monstres. Je ne savais même plus ce que je frappais, je lançais mon épée au hasard. Au bout d'un moment je me rendis bien compte qu'on ne pouvait pas continuer. J'avais deux solutions pour stopper les combats. Je pouvais changer de camp et rejoindre Gaïa, ou je pouvais utiliser ma deuxième attaque. On ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps. Alors je pris une décision. Je me laissai emplir par toutes mes émotions. Elles me submergèrent, et dans le grand silence qui suivi je vis les monstres autour de moi exploser, un à un. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparus, je me tournai joyeusement vers Nico et Anthony pour crier victoire avec eux. Et c'est à ce moment que je vis Anthony immobile, allongé dans la boue, avec Nico, agenouillé à côté de lui, l'air exténué. Je me relevai en vitesse et courrai vers eux. Je m'assis à côté d'Anthony, le secouai, lui hurlai de se réveiller, de rester avec moi, que j'étais désolée. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue. Nico ne disait rien, et restait à côté, n'essayant même plus de me calmer. Anthony ouvrit soudain les yeux et me chuchota :

« Tu es tellement belle quand tu es toi »

Et il ferma définitivement les yeux. Je pris doucement sa tête et la posai sur mes genoux. Je lui caressai les cheveux. Je pleurai doucement. Nico me regarda. Je lus dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait senti passer de l'autre côté. Anthony était parti. Je levai alors mes yeux vers Nico.

« Nico… Il faut que ça s'arrête. »

Je me réveillai en hurlant, couverte de sueur. Anthony… Comment avais-je pu t'oublier ? Mon petit ami qui voyait à travers la Brume. Joyeux, drôle, innocent, qui me poussait à toujours mieux faire, incorrigible optimiste. Sa phrase fétiche ? « Sois toi ! Tu es tellement belle quand tu es toi ! » Ses derniers mots. Mort par ma faute. Par mon incapacité à me contrôler. Mort pour moi. Plus jamais ça ! Putain ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me barrer.

PDV Nico

J'entendis le hurlement d'Ismérie depuis mon poste de vigie. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait des cauchemars. Je me demande de quoi elle a bien pu rêver. La pauvre. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller, mais il le fallait, on a besoin d'elle. Elle pourrait clairement changer la donne. Soudain je perçus des pas de souris dans le couloir derrière moi. Elle n'a tout de même pas cru qu'elle pouvait s'échapper comme ça, si ?

Je descendis rapidement de mon poste, mais ne vis rien. J'entrai dans le couloir. Toujours rien.

« -Allez, sors. Ce n'est que moi. Tu es toujours aussi discrète, tu sais. »

Rien. En me concentrant à mon maximum je finis par entendre une légère respiration provenant d'un placard sur ma droite. J'ouvris doucement la porte et trouvai une Ismérie recroquevillée au fond, entre une serpillère et un balai brosse.

« -C'est confortable ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Je la pris gentiment par les épaules et la menait vers le pont avant. Sous les étoiles elle paraissait céleste, elle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Comme si elle était destinée à vivre là-haut, parmi les étoiles.

« -Pourquoi l'amnésie plutôt que la mort ?

-Tu n'as jamais mérité de mourir.

-Tout le monde meurt. Anthony est mort. Ma mère est morte. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde a son lot de morts à supporter.

-Je sais. Je suis très bien placé pour parler de la mort. Mais ce n'était pas ton heure. Tu as encore du temps.

-L'amnésie c'est pire. Bien pire. Vivre sans aucun repère, ce n'est que survivre.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillée pourtant.

-La ferme. Je ne savais plus rien d'après mes 14 ans. Heureusement que le Boss a bien voulu de moi à nouveau.

-C'est un connard.

-Il m'a sauvée. »

Je n'ajoutai rien. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Evidemment, elle m'en voulait. Je

le savais. C'est normal. Mais j'ai laissé trop souvent des gens mourir pour moi. Pas elle. Aucun d'eux. Plus jamais, je protégerai même Zhang. Même si je n'aime pas trop qu'il touche à ma sœur. Rah, il faut que j'arrête d'être jaloux !

« -Merci. »

Je me tournai vers elle, surpris.

« -Pardon ?

-Merci. Tu as fait ça pour me sauver, alors que ça impliquait que tu me perdes pour une

durée indéterminée. T'es con, mais merci. Tu m'as offert 6 mois de bonheur et d'insouciance. »

Elle rit. Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas entendu rire. Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras.

« -Bon allez, ça devient trop sentimental ici, je vais retourner dans l'écurie moi ! »

Je souris. Je comprenais qu'elle soit surprise, j'étais avare d'affection. Mais là elle en avait besoin. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand je l'interpellai :

« -Ismérie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as rêvé de quoi ?

-… De la mort d'Anthony »

J'acquiesçai. Elle s'en alla. Je m'en étais un peu douté. Anthony ne lui en voulait pas mais il ne pourrait jamais lui dire : il a choisi la réincarnation. Mon regard se perdit dans les étoiles.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8- Décision**

La nuit avait été rude pour tout le monde, les cauchemars n'épargnaient personne. Peu après la conversation qu'avaient eu Nico et Ismérie, des _venti_ avaient commencé à s'acharner sur l'Argo II, poursuivant leur tâche perpétuelle de détruire le navire. Jason et Percy avaient pris le premier quart de garde, Frank et Leo le deuxième. Vers 6h du matin ils en étaient à peu près arrivés à bout. Mais bien évidemment d'autres étaient arrivés une demi-heure après. Alors Leo appela Piper er Hazel, qui devaient prendre le troisième quart.

PDV Ismérie

Je venais de me lever quand j'entendis Leo crier depuis le pont :

« -Reine de Beauté ! Les _venti_ sont de retour ! C'est votre tour, avec Hazel ! Allez zou, les cocottes ! On s'lève ! »

Je toquai à la porte de Piper.

« -Vous inquiétez pas, les filles, je m'en occupe.

J'entendis leurs portes s'ouvrir alors que je me dirigeai vers le pont avant.

-Heu… T'es sûre ? Enfin je te remets pas en question, hein, mais tu m'as quand même clairement dit que tu ne voulais pas nous aider.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit, poulette, mais y'a que les idiots qui changent pas d'avis, pas vrai ? Allez, va te recoucher. »

Elles me jetèrent un dernier regard dubitatif, mais elles semblèrent soulagées de pouvoir retourner au lit. Lorsque j'arrivai sur le pont, Leo m'accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« -Salut ma jolie ! Le p'tit déj, c'est dans la salle commune ! On te rejoint dès qu'on se sera occupé de ces p'tits saligauds qui adorent saboter mon bateau de la mort qui tue ! Mais Piper et Hazel vont leur régler leur compte !

-Elles dorment. Je gère les p'tits saligauds.

-Hein ? »

Sans lui répondre, je me dirigeai vers la proue, à côté de la tête de dragon dorée (Festus, je crois). Il y avait au moins 3 _venti_ qui l'emmerdaient, et quelques autres qui s'attaquaient à la coque et au mât. Je sentis des regards dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vit toute la bande alignée, me dévisageant avec le plus grand intérêt.

« -Vous voulez ma photo ?! Cassez-vous ! »

Aucun ne bougea, bien entendu. Je vis Nico, qui me souriait de son sourire en coin. Il me mettait au défi. Très bien. J'allais leur montrer. Je me tournai à nouveau vers les monstres, et avançai au maximum, très calme. J'en avais tué beaucoup, dans le temps, mais ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'avais retrouvé mes pouvoirs. J'espérai ne pas être trop rouillée. Je me tournai vers le premier _ventus,_ qui avait l'air d'être le plus teigneux des trois de l'avant. Il commençait à être vraiment nerveux alors je fis appel aux pouvoirs de Zeus, le plus à même de le pulvériser vite. D'un geste de la main je le fis disparaître. Un peu trop fort, Festus me disputa quelque peu, il n'a pas apprécié la décharge électrique j'imagine… Bon je n'avais pas trop perdu la main. Je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir parce que les deux autres vinrent m'attaquer. Ce fut Poséidon qui me permit de me débarrasser du deuxième, d'une grande gerbe d'eau sortie de ma main droite et qui devint une épée. Je transperçai le _ventus_ et il disparut en une explosion de poussière. Avant que je m'attaque au dernier, qui avait un peu reculé et semblait hésiter (je suppose que la mort de ses deux camarades ne devait pas l'encourager), Nico m'interpella :

« -Ismé !

-Ouais ? »

Il me balança ma bonne vieille épée sous sa forme de camouflage, une pince à cheveux. J'activais juste à temps Salvator (Sauveuse en latin) pour pourfendre mon dernier ennemi d'un coup bien placé. Je jetai une salve de feu sur les dernières têtes brûlées qui étaient resté à s'acharner sur la coque et j'en avais fini. J'entendis des applaudissements venant de derrière moi, et je revins à la réalité. Je me tournai et vit que c'était Percy qui m'applaudissait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, malgré Annabeth qui le fusillait du regard. Personne ne suivit, d'ailleurs, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça.

« -Waouh ! T'as un sacré coup d'épée !

-J'ai eu un bon prof, lui répondis-je ne faisant un clin d'œil à Nico, qui détourna le regard en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vois. Et euh… J'ai rêvé ou tu as fait sortir de l'eau de tes mains ?

-Oui. »

Pour lui montrer, je fis apparaître un mini tourbillon d'eau au bout de mon index, une mini tornade au bout de mon majeur et une flamme au bout de mon annulaire. La clique écarquilla les yeux. Percy bégaya :

« -V-va falloir que tu m'apprennes tes trucs quand même. Normalement avec le pouvoir de Papa on peut contrôler l'eau, pas la faire sortir de soi !

-Cervelle d'Algue, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu as dans le sang ? Ismérie sait juste se servir mieux que toi de ses pouvoirs. »

Ce fut mon tour de rougir, de grommeler une réponse et de me diriger vers la salle commune. Les autres suivirent sans rien ajouter. Arrivée là, je découvris une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vue, au visage sévère, avec de longs cheveux noirs en natte. Quand on entra, elle nous salua par un chaleureux :

« -Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps. »

Aimable. Quand Jason la vit il se dirigea vers elle, tout sourire. « Reyna ! » Reyna ? Inconnue au bataillon.

« -Désolés on admirait les exploits de notre chère Ismérie, lui expliqua-t-il en rigolant.

-Ismérie ?

-Ah oui, pardon. Ismérie, voici Reyna, préteur au camp Jupiter. Reyna, voici Ismérie, l'arme des dieux. »

Je frissonnai à cette appellation. Nous nous dévisageâmes. Nico m'avait vaguement parlé du Camp Jupiter, de même de la Colonie Sang-Mêlés. J'imagine que Jupiter, ce sont les romains. Sa tenue me confirma cette impression. La cape, l'armure… Elle avait pas l'air con, tient.

« -Quand es-tu arrivée ? lui demanda Annabeth.

-Dans la nuit. J'ai mis mon pégase aux écuries et j'ai dormi avec lui, dans son box. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, et j'étais moi-même assez fatiguée par le voyage.

L'écurie ? Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien entendu ? Je n'ai pourtant pas un sommeil très lourd, d'habitude. Elle se tourna alors vers moi.

-Je crois que c'est toi que j'ai vu dormir mais je n'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tu n'avais pas l'air ennemi.

Leo interrompit.

-Désolée, les poulettes, mais Super Leo a pas encore eu le temps de vous faire des cabines, il a eu quelques priorités !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Leo. Tout va bien. L'écurie est très confortable. »

Elle ne me posa pas plus de questions. Soit elle savait ce qu'était l'arme des dieux, soit elle s'en foutait. Une fois tout le monde assit, Annabeth se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention, et se tourna vers moi :

« -Alors Ismérie, comptes-tu nous aider contre Gaïa ? Sinon, on peut te déposer en chemin et tu rentres chez toi et tout va bien.

Je mis du temps à répondre car j'étais très concentrée sur mon verre qui se remplissait tout seul (je suis désolée, mais c'est physiquement impossible.)

-Hein ? Ah, pardon. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Je déteste l'idée de recommencer à me battre et tout le bordel, mais en même temps je ne pourrais pas retourner à une vie normale si on ne me ré efface pas mes souvenirs. Et ça, c'est hors de question. Plus jamais.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jason et Percy échanger un regard entendu.

-Tu as raison, l'amnésie est la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit. Nous ne te l'imposerons pas, me dit Jason. Tu as le choix.

-Et aussi, je ne veux pas refaire mes erreurs. Et quoique j'en dise, me retrouver seule fut l'une de mes plus grandes erreurs. »

Annabeth eut l'air de comprendre. Elle était définitivement très intelligente. Soudain, Percy me demanda :

« -Pourquoi t'as des yeux bicolores ?

Cela lui valut un nouveau coup de coude de la part d'Annabeth, mais je répondis, amusée.

-Alors déjà, on dit vairons. Ensuite mon œil vert me vient de Poséidon, parce que c'est lui qui a initié l'idée de EXP. Etonnement, d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas son genre d'idée. Enfin bref. Et mon œil noir me vient probablement d'Arès ou de Hadès. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su.

-Ton œil noir vient de ta mère.

Je dévisageai Nico. Je n'avais jamais connu ma mère, je savais juste qu'elle était morte en couche. Je ne savais rien d'elle, et certainement pas le couleur de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

-Comment ?...

-J'ai vu son fantôme.

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr. »

J'étais carrément sonnée. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. C'était pourtant la moindre des choses ! « Ah tiens, au fait, hier soir, j'ai croisé le fantôme de ta mère, elle va bien, elle me demandait de tes nouvelles ! » Il reprit, pour tout le monde cette fois :

« -Je pense qu'Ismérie pourrait venir avec Reyna et moi, pour ramener l'Athéna Parthénos.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, si bien que je n'osai pas demander ce que c'était que l'Athéna Parthénos.

Jason brisa le silence.

-Nico… On a besoin d'elle pour…

Il l'interrompit.

-Ca la tuera. On trouvera autre chose. Elle nous aidera, elle connaît le voyage d'ombre. Elle est douée.

Personne ne s'y opposa. Il faut dire que le regard de Nico dissuadait n'importe qui d'émettre une protestation. Je décidai de briser à mon tour le silence pesant.

-Heu… Excusez-moi si je vais paraître débile, mais je vais faire quoi, au juste ?

-Je t'expliquerai. »

Bon, je suppose que je n'en saurai pas plus. Il est gonflé quand même. Il aurait pu me demander mon avis. Et je sais qu'il voudrait me protéger à tout prix, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il me materne trop non plus. Je suis plus vieille que lui, tout de même ! J'acquiesçai avant de m'excuser et de prendre congé pour aller respirer sur le pont. De là, j'aperçus de grands pieds blancs sous la coque que je n'avais pas remarqué plus tôt. Je suivis le long de la coque et vit qu'à l'autre bout il y avait une tête blanche aussi, qui me rappelait quelque chose. « Athéna ? » Bien évidemment, la statue ne répondit pas. Mais bon, j'imagine que c'était ça, l'Athéna Parthénos. S'il fallait l'amener quelque part, ça allait être chouette à mettre sur son dos tiens. Par contre je n'avais toujours aucune idée de où on devait l'amener. Probablement à un de ces prétendus camps. On verra bien. Au moins, je serais avec Nico.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9- Voyage : le départ**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se préparait pour les départs. Nico avait expliqué à Ismérie le principe et le but du voyage qu'ils allaient entreprendre avec Reyna. Les autres allaient vers Athènes pour y combattre les géants et Gaïa. Ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble dans la salle commune pour un dernier petit-déjeuner.

PDV Nico

J'ai expliqué notre voyage à Ismérie hier soir. Elle a accepté sans discuter et sans poser de questions, ce qui est très étonnant venant d'elle. Elle a énormément changé depuis que je lui ai redonné ses souvenirs. Je me demande comment elle encaisse la mort d'Anthony. J'ai essayé de lui en parler hier soir, mais elle n'a pas réagit. Elle se referme beaucoup sur elle-même, et je ne suis vraiment pas un spécialiste des relations humaines…

Un raclement de gorge attira mon attention. Frank s'était levé et semblait vouloir parler, ce qui était surprenant venant de notre sumo.

« -Hum, heu, je voulais juste vous souhaitez bonne chance à tous parce que je sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois qu'on pourra se retrouver tous ensemble… Donc bah voilà bonne chance. »

Il finit sa tirade très vite et se rassit précipitamment, rouge comme une pivoine. Hazel lui tapota le bras pour le féliciter, et Leo l'applaudit. Quel idiot, Frank va se transformer en souris et filer sous la porte s'il insiste. Je sentis un regard sur moi, et balayait la table du regard. Je vis que Reyna me fusillait du regard depuis l'autre bout. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait pour Ismérie, elle prétendait qu'elle allait nous ralentir. Je lui ai assuré que non, bien sûr. Il fut un temps où je savais parfaitement gérer Ismé, mais elle avait tellement changé en deux jours que ça en devenait flippant. J'ai l'impression que la Ismérie qui déconne, qui râle, qui pleure et qui prend soin des autres quoi qu'il arrive, est morte avec Anthony. Maintenant elle se comportait comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher. Non, je ne préférais pas imaginer ça. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, elle était assise en face de moi. Elle avait l'air fascine par son mug de café (je la soupçonne d'essayer encore de comprendre comment les verres faisaient pour se remplir tout seul).

« -Reyna, Ismérie ? Faut qu'on se prépare avec la statue et tout, genre le harnais machin. On va pas tarder à y aller.

-Tu es sûr, tout de suite ? Tu ne veux pas un peu plus de repos ?

-Non. Chaque minute nous nous éloignons un peu plus de notre destination donc autant partir le plus tôt possible, c'est-à-dire maintenant.

-Si tu le dis, on te suit. »

Je fixai Ismérie.

« -Ismé ?

Elle leva les yeux.

-Hmmm ?

-Tu as entendu ?

-Hein ? Oh oui.

-Tu viens ?

-Ouais »

Au moins elle répondit. Une fois sur le pont, je la regardai.

« -Tu nous redescends ? »

Reyna me regarda bizarrement, mais Ismérie acquiesça et un vent nous souleva et nous emmena sur la statue accrochée sous le bateau. La statue balança sous notre poids. Reyna apostropha Ismérie :

« -Fille de Zeus ?

-Légèrement plus compliqué

-Ah. »

Deux grandes bavardes. On va bien s'entendre. On commençait à s'harnacher quand Ismérie demanda :

« -T'es romaine ?

Reyna reporta son attention sur elle.

-Oui.

-C'est quoi prêteur ?

-Chef de troupe, pour faire simple.

-Oh. Et euh… Y'a beaucoup de gens chez toi ? Camp Jupiter c'est ça ?

-Oui mais le Camp Jupiter c'est seulement la légion, pour les jeunes. Le tout, on appelle ça la Nouvelle-Rome. Les demi-dieux y vivent après leur service, étudient, ont des enfants…

-Des enfants ?

-Oui des enfants. »

Ismérie ne répondit pas. Je l'observai mieux. Soudain, pendant une fraction de seconde j'eu une hallucination d'Ismérie avec un gros ventre, enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Je clignai des yeux et secouai vigoureusement la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je la revis, sous son apparence habituelle. Ismérie me surpris et m'interrogea du regard.

« -Non, rien t'inquiète pas. Je me demandai juste… Non rien.

-Nico ? Combien de temps va prendre le voyage ?

-Environ trois mois, pourquoi ?

-Les autres aussi ?

-Oui, normalement si on a bien calculé tout coïncide. Pourquoi ?

-Non, juste pour savoir. »

Je la fixai plus intensément, et elle détourna le regard. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait, mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Ce foutu harnais que je galérais à mettre, par exemple. Je me rendis compte que tout le monde avait rejoint le pont au-dessus de nous, et nous regardait nous préparer. J'aperçus Hazel fixer Ismérie en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui n'eut pas un effet des plus positifs sur mon pressentiment. Quand on eut enfin fini de s'harnacher (je vous promets les harnais c'est une invention de mon père en personne…), on prit le temps de saluer tout le monde, puis je profitai de l'ombre offerte par l'Argo II pour franchir notre première étape de notre périlleux voyage. Allons-y !

 **Avez-vous repérer la référence (subtile) à Dr Who ? Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews. Oh, et j'ai oublié les disclaimer sur mes précédents chapitres, mais évidemment, à part Ismérie, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10- Voyage : après deux semaines**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils avaient quitté l'Argo II avec l'Athéna Parthénos. Ils enchaînaient les voyages d'ombres sur de courtes distances. De temps en temps, Ismérie aidait Nico car il s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Par conséquent des pauses de plus en plus longues s'imposaient entre les voyages. Ils étaient à présent enfin arrivés sur la côte atlantique. Le prochain voyage devait les amener sur la côte des Etats-Unis. La distance étant beaucoup plus conséquente que les autres voyages, ils prenaient leur temps avant de se lancer, pour ne pas se retrouver au beau milieu de l'océan.

PDV Ismérie

Deux semaines, déjà. Ca m'épuise, surtout qu'on ne parle presque jamais, car Nico est exténué et que Reyna n'est pas la fille la plus bavarde que je connaisse. Il faut que je parle à Nico de mon léger problème.

La nuit était tombée et Reyna était parvenue à faire un feu convenable (non je ne lui ai pas dit que je pouvais faire du feu avec mes mains, c'était plus marrant de la regarder faire et galérer). Nico s'était mis à l'écart pour se reposer. Voilà des jours que je n'avais pas pu avoir une conversation convenable avec lui, et il était temps que ça change. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'arbre contre lequel il était adossé. Je m'assis à côté de lui, il tourna sa tête vers moi. Je fus frappée par sa mine de déterré, ses cernes qui touchaient certainement ses joues, sa pâleur. Le pauvre, ça l'épuisait vraiment.

« -Nico ?

-Hmm ?

-Heu… Faut que je te parle d'un truc.

-Hmm vas-y…

-Je crois que je suis enceinte. »

Je lui laissai le temps d'ingérer l'info (je jugeai à l'écarquillement de ses yeux).

« -Enceinte ? Tu veux dire… Avec un bébé dans le ventre ?

-Oui, enceinte quoi.

-Mais… De qui ? Un membre du gang ?

-Non, Anthony. Enfin j'imagine, je n'ai eu personne d'autre.

Il me dévisagea.

-Ismé… Tu sais qu'Anthony est mort il y a plus de 6 mois, hein ? Si tu étais enceinte de lui… Enfin je m'y connais pas vraiment, mais je suppose que ça se verrait. »

Je lui souris tristement et passai ma main sur mon ventre. L'image de mon ventre plat (enfin presque…) se brouilla, puis un ventre rond apparut. Si c'était possible, les yeux de Nico se seraient agrandis encore un peu plus.

« -La Brume ? Mais quand on t'as récupéré, tu n'avais plus des pouvoirs !

-Je pense que si, je n'en avais juste plus conscience. J'ai du inconsciemment me protéger en cachant mon ventre. Je l'ai découvert il ya deux semaines, juste avant de partir.

-Et tu es venue ? mais enfin Ismérie ! C'est dangereux ! Tu as un bébé !

-Oui, enfin entre ça et aller combattre des géants enceinte, j'hésite vraiment.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas fâché ?

-Non, c'est génial ! Anthony serait fou de joie ! »

Je fus tellement soulagée par sa réaction que des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. J'avais tellement peur qu'il soit furieux contre moi.

Je songeai à Anthony. Combien de fois depuis ma découverte m'étais-je imaginée la réaction d'Anthony si je pouvais lui annoncer. Nico dû surprendre ma mélancolie soudaine car il me tapota l'épaule et me dit :

« -Anthony t'aimais et ne t'en a absolument jamais voulu. Il connaissait le risque qu'il y avait à t'aimer, tu sais. Et je pense que tu seras la meilleure maman du monde. Tu es faite pour ça. Par contre il va falloir qu'on se dépêche si on veut pas que t'accouches pendant un voyage d'ombres.

Je ris.

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Je veux d'un bébé des ombres. Merci, Nico. J'avais vraiment peur que tu me rejettes.

-Heu, je suis pas forcément la personne la plus avenante du monde, je sais, mais quand même. Ma meilleure amie porte la vie en elle. Hors de question que je te laisse sur le bord du chemin. Hors de question que je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule. Par contre, il va falloir annoncer ça à Reyna.

-Tu penses qu'elle va mal réagir ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est pas un cas qu'on a tous les jours. »

Je grimaçai, c'est vrai que Reyna n'avait pas l'air de verser dans le sentimental. En deux semaines, si elle m'avait adressé trois fois la parole, c'était le bout du monde.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle paraît rude, mais elle n'a pas eu une vie facile.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir eu une vie facile non plus, ce n'est pas pour ça que je fais la gueule au monde entier !

Nico sourit doucement.

-Nico, je vais te laisser te reposer. Je vais aller lui parler. Elle ne va pas me mordre de toute façon.

-Hmm… »

A peine m'étais-je levée qu'il avait sombré. Quand il dort, je me souviens qu'il est plus jeune que moi. Lui non plus ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je retournai vers le feu de camp, cherchant Reyna des yeux. Je l'aperçus un peu plus loin, assise dans le champ à côté duquel nous nous étions installées, les yeux perdus dans le ciel noir. Je marchais vers elle et m'assis en frissonnant.

« -Salut, l'abordai-je

-Hm.

Toujours aussi bavarde et accueillante.

-Belle soirée pas vrai ?

-Alors tu es enceinte ?

-Ouaip.

-Et pourquoi tu es venue ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais entendu qu'une partie de la conversation.

Elle n'avait pas quitté le ciel des yeux.

-Qui est Anthony ?

-Mon petit ami.

-Et il est où ?

-Il est mort. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise ou choquée. Sérieux, ça arrive si souvent que ça, les petits copains qui meurent ? Je me demande tout de même ce qu'elle a bien pu traverser pour devenir aussi imperméable aux émotions.

« -Nico t'aimes beaucoup, tu sais.

Je la regardai, surpris qu'elle ait parlé spontanément.

-Oui.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Je résume : il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a entraîné, il m'a poussé à sortir avec Anthony, à essayer d'avoir une vie normale, il m'a effacé mes souvenirs pour me protéger et pour m'offrir cette vie normale. Mais non, je le déteste ! Enfin, bien sûr que je l'aime.

-Alors ça va. Je voulais juste savoir si tu te rendais compte de la chance que tu as.

-Oui. Et plus je découvre ce monde, plus je m'en rends compte. »

Sur ce elle se leva et retourna près du feu de camp (ce qui n'étais pas idiot, je mourrais de froid). Après quelques minutes, je l'y rejoignais. Nous nous endormîmes là, côte à côte. Bizarrement, sa présence me rassurait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11- Voyage : perte**

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté l'Argo II. Depuis une semaine, Nico et Reyna avaient interdits à Ismérie de faire le moindre effort, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver au plus haut point. Depuis qu'elle avait retiré la Brume, son ventre était gonflé, et avait l'air d'être prêt à exploser. Elle commençait à avoir des maux de dos, mais jamais elle ne se plaignait. Les autres le devinaient à ses grimaces. Ils avaient out de même réussi à traverser l'Atlantique, et malgré toutes les protestations d'Ismérie, Nico avait repoussé ses limites pour arriver le plus vite. Ils étaient donc dans un hôtel de Manhattan, à deux pas de Long Island, et donc du camp, d'après Nico.

PDV Ismérie

Je me dirigeai avec deux cafés vers Nico. Il s'était assoupi, et j'eus un peu honte de le réveiller doucement, mais il fallait qu'il se sustente sinon il ne tiendrait jamais. Je m'assis ensuite a côté de lui avec soulagement (je vous promets, être enceinte, ça vous tue le dos).

« -Tiens, ton café et ta clé.

-Ma clé ?

-De ta chambre d'hôtel.

-Ismé, on ne reste pas, on part ce soir.

-Absolument hors de question. On reste ici ce soir, et plus s'il le faut. On est hyper en avance, donc je refuse que tu deviennes une ombre pour que je puisse pondre. Détends-toi, il risque pas d'arriver avant un p'tit moment.

-Il ?

-J'en sais rien, je verrais bien, c'est juste un pressentiment. Donc, Reyna et moi nous sommes d'accord, on repartira après-demain matin.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Je vais bien, le bébé aussi. Finis ton café et va te coucher. Allez hop !

Il me regarda, dubitatif. Je pris donc sa main et la posai sur mon ventre.

-Tu sens ? Il bouge. Il me met des coups de pieds tout le temps. Il tient de sa mère, pour sûr…

Nico posa sa deuxième main et me sourit. Pour la première fois, il eut l'air vraiment heureux.

-Un futur guerrier, c'est clair ! Au moins aussi violent que sa maman… En espérant qu'il prenne l'intelligence de son père par contre, parce que sinon le pauvre !

Je lui décochai un coup de coude, et me rendit compte que je lui passais à travers.

-Nico ! Tu as beaucoup trop forcé ! Allez au dodo, pas de discussion ! Hors de question que tu ne connaisses pas mon fils, compris ? C'est un ordre. »

A ma grande surprise il se leva sans discuter et se dirigea vers l'hôtel. Il devait vraiment être crevé… J'allais jeter les gobelets de café vides et retournai m'asseoir à côté de Reyna, à une autre table du bistrot qui faisait face à notre hôtel.

« -Alors ?

-Il est parti se coucher. »

Elle sourit. J'ai remarqué que, malgré ses airs de dure, elle s'était vraiment attachée à Nico. La dernière semaine nous avait rapproché, et je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle avait un instinct maternel très développé. Elle m'avait beaucoup aidé, par rapport au bébé, et à la peur de ne pas être capable de l'assumer. Elle savait écouter, mais dès que je la questionnais sur elle, elle se refermait sur elle-même et se contentait d'un médiocre « C'est compliqué » qui ne satisfaisait évidemment pas ma curiosité. Mais je respectais son besoin d'intimité.

« -Toujours tes nausées ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'être enceinte pour avoir des nausées après un voyage d'ombres, mais là c'est pire que tout.

-Les toilettes sont au fond à droite, me répondit-elle en souriant.

J'adorais son sourire, il avait quelque chose de super rassurant. Elle a toujours l'air de dire qu'elle gère tout, et que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter.

-Ca va, je n'ai rien mangé récemment, exprès. J'en ai légèrement marre de cracher mes tripes dix fois par jour, je vais finir par vomir mon gosse !

-Ton langage est déplorable.

-Il est imagé.

Reyna leva les yeux au ciel, et je retenais un rire.

-Comment tu vas l'appeler ?

-Anthony. Comme ça il aura quelque chose de son père.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

-Ce sera un garçon, je le sens. »

Elle acquiesça. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de la lumière. L'après-midi était chaude, et l'ombre des parasols était bienfaitrice. Je commençai à m'assoupir quand Reyna déclara de but en blanc :

« -J'ai tué mon père. »

Je relevai la tête et la regardai. Je n'osais rien dire, de peur de la stopper dans ses confessions. Et accessoirement je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire, je n'ai pas été formée pour ce genre de trucs ! Alors, elle me raconta tout : sa sœur, son père, les fantômes…. Tout. Quand elle eut fini, elle reprit son souffle, comme si elle venait de finir un décathlon. Et je suis quasi sûre que ça demande le même effort. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi vieille qu'à ce moment-là. Elle avait l'air vécu 100 vies et d'en être plus que fatiguée. Elle aussi l'air très fragile, comme si le moindre soupir pouvait la briser en mille morceaux.

« -Tu es tellement forte, soufflais-je, tu es une guerrière contre la vie, Reyna. Et tu es bien partie pour gagner, je te le garantis.

-Tu as la magie des mots. »

Alors elle m'embrassa. Un baiser rapide, chaste. Puis elle se recula brusquement, en rougissant. Elle marmonna une excuse, et elle disparut à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Et moi je restai là, abasourdie, à la terrasse de ce bistrot. Je restai toute l'après-midi, à réfléchir à beaucoup (trop ?) de choses. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, et le frais avec, je me décidai à aussi rejoindre ma chambre. Une fois dans le lit, je m'endormis vite. Mais ce fut une douleur insupportable qui me réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit.

PDV Nico

Vers une heure de matin, le cri d'Ismérie déchira la nuit. Un cri de pure douleur, et croyez moi, je m'y connais. Je sautai hors de mon lit, ignorant la fatigue qui m'assaillait à nouveau. Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre et je vis Reyna, déjà dans le couloir, devant la porte d'Ismérie.

« -C'est fermé de l'intérieur !

-Putain.

-Ton langage ! »

Je ne relevai même pas et rassemblai mes forces pour un voyage d'ombres, mais Reyna m'arrêta.

« -Non ! Ne t'use pas. Je m'occupe de la porte. »

D'un coup d'épaule bien placé, elle défonça la porte et courut immédiatement vers le lit au centre de la pièce. Ismérie hurlait toujours. Je ne voyais rien dans le noir dans lequel était plongée la chambre, et cherchais donc l'interrupteur. Le directeur de l'hôtel arriva derrière moi, l'air blasé, comme quelqu'un qu'on vient de réveiller pour quelque chose de débile. Vivant à Manhattan, il devait avoir l'habitude des évènements étranges. Après avoir enfin réussi à allumer la lumière, je rejoins vite Reyna, au bord du lit, qui essayait de déplier une Ismérie recroquevillée, en vain. Elle se tenait son ventre comme si elle avait peur que son bébé parte en balade. Elle hurlait et pleurait, et était couchée dans un bain de sang. Tout à coup la réalité me frappa. Je compris. Ismérie avait effectivement peur que le bébé parte, et pour cause : elle venait de le perdre. L'idée me vida de toutes mes forces, et mes jambes me lâchèrent. A genoux, je pris la main d'Ismérie et la serrai très fort. Je ne savais pas si elle me sentait, ou même si elle en avait quelque chose à foutre, mais elle la serra en retour. Tout à coup, la voix de Reyna me sortit du coaltar :

« -Nico, bordel ! Appelle un médecin ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? »

Elle devait hurler pour couvrir les cris d'Ismérie. Je finis de me réveiller, et me repris. Je me tournai vers le directeur, qui était toujours là, à la porte, avec son air de moins en moins blasé.

« -Où je peux trouver un médecin ? »

Le directeur me fit signe de le suivre, et il me guida hors de l'hôtel, puis dans les petites rues du quartier, jusqu'à une porte. Il sonna en boucle jusqu'à ce qu'un homme grisonnant vienne ouvrir, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air surpris. Je lui expliquai très vite la situation, et il accepta de me suivre. Je le conduisis jusqu'à la chambre d'Ismérie. Là, il l'examina patiemment, du mieux qu'il pouvait, vu que même si elle n'hurlait plus, elle était toujours recroquevillée. Puis il lui fit une piqûre. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur quelque chose que seule elle pouvait voir. J'échangeai un regard inquiet avec Reyna, qui semblait exténuée. On était d'accord : elle allait être anéantie. Une fois une perfusion mise en place et les draps changés, le docteur nous confirma la fausse couche d'un ton désolé (vu le regard qu'il m'adressa il avait du croire que j'étais le père) et prit congé. Je m'assis alors sur le lit et enlaçai doucement Ismérie. Je n'étais pas un spécialiste des gestes d'affection, mais là ça me paraissait être la chose à faire. Elle tourna son regard vers moi et je fus frappé par la tristesse de ses yeux bicolores. Elle me murmura :

« -Deux Anthony que je tue… »

Reyna m'expliqua à l'oreille qu'elle comptait appeler le bébé comme son père.

« -Ismé, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Pour aucun des deux. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Au bout de cinq minutes je me rendis qu'elle s'était endormie. Je l'allongeai doucement et la bordai. Je n'avais jamais fait ça, mais Bianca le faisait souvent pour moi. Mon cœur se serra. Je sortais de la chambre, et Reyna me suivit après avoir vérifié la perfusion.

« -Reste avec elle, elle va avoir besoin de toi, mais essaie de dormir un peu quand même. »

J'acquiesçai et retournai près de son lit, assis sur le sol. Reyna m'amena un oreiller et la couverture de ma chambre, me souhaita une bonne nuit et retourna dans sa propre chambre, à côté. Je m'endormis étonnement vite, étant donné les conditions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12- Voyage : retrouvailles**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'Ismérie avait fait sa fausse couche, et son état ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle ne parlait quasi plus et ses yeux restaient plongés dans le vide et Nico et Reyna devaient pratiquement lui donner la becquée (pour le plus grand malheur de ces deux derniers, car ils n'avaient vraiment aucune expérience). Le docteur avait eu la gentillesse de venir plusieurs fois, gratuitement, et il les avait prévenus des conséquences assez désastreuses sur le mental qu'une fausse couche pouvait avoir.

PDV Ismérie

Je n'ai plus envie de rien, je ne me souviens pas m'être un jour sentie aussi vide. Tout le monde meurt, et moi je reste. Je sens bien que Nico et Reyna font des efforts, et qu'ils sont inquiets pour moi, mais je n'ai même plus le courage de les rassurer, probablement parce que je n'ai jamais aimé mentir.

PDV Nico

On ne pouvait plus avancer, c'était trop dangereux par rapport à la santé d'Ismérie. Elle n'en parlait même plus (ce qui n'était pas compliqué vu qu'elle ne parlait plus de rien). En fait elle ne faisait plus rien. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus… Nous devions prendre une décision, on ne pouvait pas rester dans cet hôtel indéfiniment. Je décidai de passer un message Iris à l'Argo II, pour leur faire part de notre situation et pour savoir leurs idées. Je profitai de l'arrosage automatique du parc pour lancer un drachme et prononcer la prière habituelle :

« Ô déesse Iris, accepte mon offrande !

Le drachme disparut.

Argo II ! »

La brume scintilla et la salle commune apparut. Par chance, Annabeth s'y trouvait, elle était seule et travaillait sur son ordinateur.

« -Chase !

Elle leva les yeux, balaya la pièce du regard, puis finit par me repérer.

-Nico ! Tout va bien ?

-Non. On a pas mal de problèmes. Mais j'ai une question importante. Est-ce que vous repassez par Manhattan dans pas trop longtemps ?

-Oui, on a découvert que c'est à la Colonie que Gaïa compte réveiller les géants, en plus de s'y éveiller elle-même.

-Ah. Bon dans ce cas on vous attend.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

-Ismérie était enceinte.

-Quoi ? Ouhla… C'est dangereux d'être enceinte quand on est une demi-déesse. Mais… « Etait » ?

-Fausse couche

Je la faisais courte, moi-même je ne m'en étais pas tout à fait remis et je ne voulais pas m'étaler. Annabeth parut comprendre.

-De qui était le bébé ?

-Son petit ami.

-Celui qu'elle a tué ?

-C'était un accident !

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas super. Elle ne parle plus, ne mange plus, ne dort plus… On ne sait plus quoi faire. Reyna tente parfois de la faire parler, mais elle reste coincée dans son monde.

-Bon. On va passer vous chercher. Vous êtes où ?

-Manhattan, hôtel Salve.

-Okay, attends.

Elle tourna la tête.

-Leo !

Après cinq minutes de silence et d'attente, la tête de Leo apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Chase ? T'as appelé Captain Leo à la rescousse ?

Toujours ce sourire goguenard.

-Valdez. Combien de temps minimum pour atteindre Manhattan ?

Le sourire de Leo s'agrandit, ce qui me donna un mauvais pressentiment.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! On peut y être demain vers midi, ça va me permettre de tester mon nouveau système d'accélération !

-Parfait. On passera prendre Reyna, Nico et Ismérie. Je vous expliquerais ce soir au repas.

-Okay, à ton service !

Il allait partir quand Annabeth ajouta :

-Valdez ?

-Oui ?

-Pas d'explosion s'il-te-plaît.

Décidément son sourire me faisait paniquer…

-Tu me connais !

Leo partit quand Annabeth répondit.

-Justement, je te connais… Bref, demain, midi, c'est bon ?

-Parfait.

-Super. A demain. »

L'image s'estompa, et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le parc. Je retournai au restaurant de l'hôtel, où étaient restées Reyna et Ismérie. Une certaine gêne s'était installée entre ces-deux là, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées parfois. Je les informai de l'arrivée de l'Argo II. Reyna acquiesça, et eut l'air vaguement soulagé. Il faudrait que j'aie une petite conversation avec elle, quand même, que je tire ça au clair. Je lui parlerai ce soir, quand Ismérie dormira. Du moment qu'elle ne m'annonce pas qu'elle est enceinte…

PDV Ismérie

Le soleil déclinait déjà. Je ne savais même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ma fausse couche. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je savais que je devais me préoccuper de l'Athéna Parthénos, de la fin du monde, tout ça. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je me contentais de laisser mon esprit vagabonder dans des contrés inconnues où je menais une vie normale, entourée de mon Anthony et de notre Anthony Jr, on serait dans un parc, je porterais une robe à pois, et on aurait un pique-nique. Je m'étais toujours moquée des clichés des « familles lambdas », mais maintenant que j'avais effleuré ma seule opportunité d'en avoir une à moi toute seule, j'étais effondrée. Comme si le simple espoir de vivre comme ça me manquait. Mais il fallait que je me reprenne en main, je ne pouvais pas vivre dans mon imagination, et je le savais. Nico me fit revenir dans le monde réel, quand il revint s'asseoir avec nous.

« -Demain, à midi, l'Argo II passera nous prendre. Ils vont aussi vers la Colonie, ils ont découverts que c'est là-bas que Gaïa se réveillera, et les géants aussi. »

Reyna acquiesça, et je ne réponds rien. J'avais envie de voir cette fameuse colonie, mais j'avais tout de même peur du jugement des autres. Même entourée de demi-dieux, je restais un monstre. Et je ne voulais pas être l'étrangeté de service qu'on pointait du doigt en pouffant. J'appréhendais déjà l'arrivée de l'Argo II… Nico leur avait certainement expliqué. Je verrais bien, de toute façon. Je songeais aussi énormément à Reyna, et à son baiser. Une question me taraudait : m'aimait-elle vraiment, ou avait-elle juste besoin d'affection ? Parce que si c'est ça, mieux vaut qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre, en ce moment je ne suis pas une référence. Enfin, pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je gérerai ce problème là plus tard. Après le repas, je vis Nico se pencher vers Reyna et lui chuchoter « Quand elle sera coucher il faudra qu'on ait une petite conversation, okay ? » Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Décidément, elle avait perdu sa langue ou quoi ? Nico avait du s'apercevoir de la tension qui s'était installée entre elle et moi. Alors que je n'y suis pour rien, je ne l'ai même pas rejetée ! Elle s'est sauvée avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, et depuis elle m'évite royalement. Elle doit sans doute m'en vouloir…

PDV Nico

Ismérie avait eu l'air un peu moins absent ce soir. Elle est forte, je suis certain qu'elle s'en remettra. Elle n'était pas du genre à vivre dans les souvenirs et dans les opportunités ratées. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, je rejoignais Reyna dans le parc face à l'hôtel. Elle m'attendait. Elle me repéra tout de suite : une vraie guerrière, impossible à surprendre. Je m'asseyais sur le banc en bois, légèrement humide. Elle me tournait le dos.

« -Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant 30 ans. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Ecoute Reyna, tu n'es pas obligée de me parler. Mais on en a déjà une à gérer, si ça continue comme je vais me croire dans un cinéma muet. Ne fais pas ressentir ça à Ismérie. Actuellement, elle est celle de nous trois qui va le moins bien. Et elle a vraiment besoin de soutien pour revenir parmi nous. Et un soutien féminin serait…

Elle m'interrompit.

-Je l'ai embrassée.

Quoi ? Ouhla.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai em-bra-ssée.

-Mais…. Tu…

-Es lesbienne, oui, autant que tu es gay.

Je m'assombris.

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

-Intuition féminine.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi.

-Mais t'es au courant qu'elle est hétéro ?

-J'en sais rien, elle m'a pas vraiment rejeté.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Elle a eut l'air choqué, mais pas dégoûté.

Je connaissais les signes de quelqu'un qui essaie de se convaincre, dans ce genre de situation. Et là, Reyna les présentait tous.

-Mais tu sais qu'elle a eut un mec.

-Nico, elle est tombée enceinte. Je me doute bien que ce n'était pas une immaculée conception.

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Ecoute, si ça la rend heureuse et si ça l'aide à passer à autre chose… je ne veux que notre bien à tous, si possible.

-Ce qui est bien c'est que tu n'es pas trop exigeant, dit-elle en rigolant.

-On peut toujours rêver…

Reyna était amoureuse d'Ismérie et je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. Je suis un boulet. Et Reyna m'avait grillé ! Double boulet.

-Allez, au lit. Demain, fin du voyage. Romains et grecs, ensemble contre Gaïa !

-Ouais. »

Elle me sourit, franchement cette fois-ci. Elle était belle, elle irait bien avec Ismérie. Sa sobriété, son self-contrôle, sa gentillesse… Nous retournâmes à l'hôtel pour dormir. Demain, grand retour à la maison.

 **Ca vous plaît toujours ? On approche de la fin, mais il reste encore quelques chapitres** **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13- Homme Sweet Home**

Le lendemain, vers midi, comme prévu, la silhouette inimitable et incongrue de l'Argo II se profila dans le ciel de Manhattan. Le trio qui accompagnait l'Athéna Parthénos attendait patiemment devant l'hôtel. Nico avait envoyé le matin même leur adresse exacte, de façon à ce que Leo puisse programmer précisément sa nouvelle trouvaille : un GPS made in Leo. Le directeur de l'hôtel leur adressait ses adieux et son soutien. Quand Nico avait voulu régler les chambres, il avait insisté pour leur offrir leur séjour. Il semblait s'être beaucoup attaché à Ismérie, même si elle n'avait rien fait pour lui. Reyna le soupçonnait d'avoir lui aussi perdu un enfant, et par conséquent de s'identifier à Ismérie. Quand l'Argo II se posa en face de l'hôtel, le directeur ne parut pas surpris. La magie de la Brume, sans doute. Il se contenta d'étreindre une dernière fois les trois adolescents et retourna à son comptoir au moment où l'équipage débarquait.

PDV Ismérie

L'Argo II a vraiment de la gueule, on pourra dire ce qu'on veut. Il arriva à l'heure prévue. Une fois que le directeur accepta enfin de me lâcher, je me tournai vers nos camarades qui venaient de descendre du navire. Et je fus accueillie par 7 mines des plus inquiètes (même Leo le lutin) en plus des deux que je me farcissais de puis déjà quatre jours (bien que je ne m'en sois réellement rendue compte qu'hier). Je les rassurai donc :

« - Wow, les gars, tout va bien ! Je ne suis pas morte !

-Non, mais ton bébé, oui !

Percy, incarnation du tact, se pris un coup de la part d'Annabeth et de Piper.

-Merci de me le rappeler, Jackson, j'avais oublié. Mon bébé est mort. Et le père aussi, au cas où quelqu'un aurait zappé un épisode de « La Vie d'Ismérie ». Justement, je n'ai pas trop envie d'y penser, et j'ai besoin de me défouler. On a pas une déesse de la Terre à défoncer ? »

A nouveau, ils me dévisagèrent tous comme si je débarquais de Mars. Sauf Nico, qui esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire (ce qui pour lui en public est énorme.). Ce fut, comme d'habitude, le lutin qui brisa le silence.

« -Elle la raison, la poulette ! On a le monde à sauver, et Gaïa va pas attendre notre permission pour le détruire ! Donc on se bouge ! Allez les cocos, tous dans le bateau à Tonton Leo ! Destination : Colonie Sang-Mêlé ! »

Et sur ce, nous grimpâmes dans le bateau, qui mit le cap sur notre prochaine étape.

Bon, donc j'ai le mal de mer et de l'air Je ne savais pas, mais maintenant je suis au courant. Il faisait nuit à présent, et l'idée seule de rester cloitrée dans ma cabine me filait la gerbe. Je décidai donc de prendre l'air sur le pont. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas été malade avant, la première fois que j'ai été sur l'Argo II. Peut être parce que j'étais enceinte. Cette pensée me fit frémir. Il ne fallait pas que j'y repense, sinon j'allais replonger dans ma déprime, et il fallait que je reste forte. Une fois arrivée sur le pont avant je m'accoudais au bastingage. Nous volions au-dessus de l'Amérique à présent. Je n'étais jamais allée aux Etats-Unis. Anthony avait toujours rêvé de voyager, et voulait que sa première étape soit New-York. S'il savait… Alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête et vit Reyna, les yeux perdus sur les toits illuminés de la ville que nous survolions.

« -Nausées ?

-Ouaip. Une horreur.

-Fixe un point immobile.

Ce que je fis (toute idée était bonne à prendre).

-Ismérie ?

-Hmmm ?

-Désolée pour… Enfin tu sais.

-Oh. Pas grave. Désolée de ne pas avoir réagi.

-Non, c'est normal. Enfin, j'imagine.

-Comment tu as su que tu aimais les filles ?

-Un jour, Aphrodite m'a dit _Aucun demi-dieu ne guérira ton cœur._ J'ai mis du temps à comprendre.

-Ah oui. Logique. Les dieux adorent faire dans le mélo à ce que je vois.

-Oui, j'imagine que ça les amuse. On doit être aussi importants que des cacahouètes à leurs yeux. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ne nous parlent quasi pas.

-Ouais enfin y'a des moments où ils apprécient que leurs cacahouètes sauvent le monde à leur place quand même ! On est des sacrés cacahouètes je trouve.

Elle rit. J'aimais bien son rire.

-Bon… Toi ça va mieux ?

Je me rembrunis. Je m'attendais à cette question mais je n'avais pas préparé de réponse passe-partout.

-Je suppose que oui. Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis mais j'évite de trop me prendre la tête. Je n'avance pas, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je vois.

-Non. Ca m'étonnerait. Tu sais, je pensais avoir déjà souffert au maximum, mais là, je me suis pris une énorme claque dans la gueule, et mon moral en a pris un coup, mais je ne veux pas me morfondre. Nico, Anthony… Ils m'ont toujours poussé vers l'avant. Mais je crois qu'il faut que j'apprenne à vivre sans béquille.

-Je comprends. Je suppose que Nico aura du mal à s'y faire. Il tient tellement à te protéger de tout !

-Je sais. Il a toujours été comme ça. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas revivre le phénomène « Bianca ». Avec Hazel aussi il est protecteur, mais moins.

-Sans doute parce qu'elle est plus indépendante.

-Et elle a Frank. Il faudrait peut-être que je me trouve quelqu'un. Mais je suis tellement perdue dans mon passé, personne ne voudra jamais de moi !

-Moi je veux bien de toi.

Je la dévisageai. Elle avait dit ça sans émotion. Elle ne me regardait pas et son visage était fermé. Impénétrable. On est pourtant d'accord pour dire qu'elle vient de se déclarer là, non ?

-Oh, bah… C'est gentil, mais… Je ne sais pas je n'avais jamais pensé à toi comme ça en fait.

-C'est normal, tu n'es pas lesbienne Laisse tomber, excuse-moi. J'ai pas le moral à fond non plus.

Elle m'adressa un sourire désolé.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle parut surprise que je lui pose la question.

-Oh euh… Rien, t'inquiète. Des broutilles !

Je laissai couler. Si elle n'a pas envie de parler, je ne suis personne pour la forcer.

-Bon, il serait temps d'aller dormir. Demain, on sera à la Colonie. Tu y es déjà allée ?

-Non jamais, mais Nico m'en a un peu parlé.

-Moi non plus. On découvrira tout ça demain ! Pour l'instant, allons dormir.

-Reyna ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que toi aussi tu te sens seule, parfois ?

Elle semble hésiter, comme si elle réfléchissait vraiment à la question, ou à un moyen subtil pour l'éviter.

-Oui, souvent. Mais je ne le suis pas. Nous sommes tous dans la même galère, quelque soient nos passés, nos origines, nos actes, nos choix. Personne ici n'est seul, Ismérie. Surtout pas toi.

-Tu sais que tu es la seule ici avec laquelle je ne partage pas un parent ?

-Bellone est uniquement romaine, et ce sont les grecs qui t'ont crée, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Eh bien ça ne m'empêchera pas de te protéger. Bonne nuit, Ismérie.

-Bonne nuit Reyna.

Je la regardai s'éloigner. Elle était vraiment belle. Je considérai sa déclaration. Près tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fallait que je passe à autre chose. Demain, je vais à ma nouvelle maison. Là où Gaïa comptait déclencher la fin du monde. J'étais tellement perdue que j'en étais venue à oublier que je ne survivrai peut-être pas le mois prochain.

J'en ai marre d'être une demi-déesse. Mais je n'ai plus la nausée.

 **Et voilà pour ce treizième chapitre ! Désolée pour le délai, mais je suis entrée en terminale S et je bosse 24/24 7/7. Je fais de mon mieux. Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 – Découvertes**

L'Argo II était arrivé à la Colonie Sangs-Mêlés vers 8 heures du matin, grâce au fameux système d'accélération créé par Leo (et il n'a même pas explosé). Quand les demis-dieux sortirent du vaisseau, ils furent impressionnés par le nombre de gens qui étaient déjà en train de s'affairer un peu partout autour d'eux. Et personne n'eut l'air de les remarquer, comme si une trirème grecque volante qui atterrissait à côté de champs de fraises était quelque chose de parfaitement banal ici. Après quelques minutes de flottement gênantes, Chiron apparut enfin pour les accueillir.

PDV Ismérie

Je vous assure, voir un monsieur-cheval à 8 heures du matin au saut du lit, ce n'est absolument pas recommandé par les cardiologues. Le monsieur-cheval en question se présenta comme Chiron, directeur des activités de la Colonie. Il nous souhaita la bienvenue, demanda les noms de ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas (je me suis présentée en tant qu'Ismérie, non revendiquée, pour me faciliter la vie), puis nous confia nos tâches. Il envoya Leo à un certain Bunker 9 pour y aider les Héphaïstos à préparer des armes, Jason, Annabeth et Reyna furent conviés à une réunion stratégique urgente, Piper fut envoyée mener des négociations quelconques, Nico dut aller aider un certain Will Solace, et Hazel et Frank furent finalement invités aussi à la réunion super urgente, en tant que Romains (Chiron s'était d'abord montré quelque peu réticent, mais on le convainquit vite qu'ils n'étaient pas bien méchant. La bouille de bébé de Frank a du aider.). Ce qui ne laissa plus que Percy et moi.

« -Chiron ! Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas invité à votre super réunion, moi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que quelqu'un montre la Colonie à Ismérie, enfin !

Façon délicate de l'éloigner.

-Tyson peut le faire !

Façon délicate de se rapprocher.

-Je pense qu'elle sera plus en confiance avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît ! En plus, Tyson peut s'avérer un peut trop… enthousiaste.

-Mais… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Chiron tourna les talons (les sabots ?) et se dirigea vers la grosse maison, suivi d'un garçon-chèvre (faudrait qu'ils arrêtent les mix étranges ici) qui haussait les épaules en signe d'excuse envers Percy.

« -Bon, désolée, hein. T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais visiter toute seule, file à la réunion !

-Tu rigoles ? De 1, Annabeth va me tuer si elle voit que je ne m'occupe pas de toi. De 2, si les autres te voient toute seule, ils vont te prendre pour une espionne. Surtout les Arès. Et toute surpuissante que tu es, tu n'as pas envie de te frotter aux Arès, crois-moi. Allez, suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer notre belle Colonie !

Bon. Je le suivais donc. Et je découvris le plus étrange et le plus cool endroit sur Terre.

-Alors, à droite, la forêt. On fait parfois des Capture l'Etendard dedans ! C'est un jeu sympa, mais un peu dangereux. Une fois Annabeth a failli me tuer. C'était ma première partie ! Là c'est le mur d'escalade avec de la lave, pour nous motiver. Et crois-moi les jets de lave ça motive vraiment. Là-bas l'arène pour s'entraîner à l'épée… Ici les champs de fraisiers… et là…

Nous arrivâmes devant une douzaine de bungalows en demi-cercle, avec pleins d'autres bungalows étrangement agglutinés derrière.

-Ce sont les bungalows. Un par dieu, et les enfants logent dedans. Derrière toi c'est la Grande Maison, là où sont Chiron et Mr D. Quand il est là, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement.

-Mr. D. ?

-Dionysos. Le directeur de la colonie, par punition de Zeus. Il n'a jamais été capable de prononcer correctement le nom de qui que ce soit. Insupportable. Bref, là-bas, tu as les écuries pour les pégases, et…

Je l'interrompis avant d'apprendre l'existence d'un nouvel animal magique et étrange.

-Du coup je dors où ?

-Tu t'es proclamée indéterminée, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Eh bien dans le bungalow d'Hermès, répondit-il en désignant un bungalow miteux et bondé, où deux jumeaux venaient de s'engouffrer à toute vitesse, une brune à la carrure de catcheuse hurlant après eux.

-Euh… je suis obligée ?

-Nan, j'imagine que vu que t'es… Anormale, tu peux choisir.

-Anormale ?

-Nan, pardon, mais enfin tu vois…

-Non je ne vois pas. Je ne te salue pas.

Et je tournai les talons pour me diriger vers le garçon-chèvre qui courrait vers nous.

-Excuse-moi, y-a-t'il un bungalow inoccupé ?

-Bêêêêh oui, Héra, pourquoi ?

-Pour y dormir, évidemment.

-Mêêêêh il ne vaut mieux pas !

-Laisse, Grover. Elle a le droit. Je t'expliquerai mon vieux.

Le dénommé Grover n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais n'insista pas et se tourna vers Percy.

-Percy, rendez-vous à la Grande Maison, vite ! Annabeth t'ordonne de venir, elle m'a envoyé, elle avait l'air énervé !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait… »

Et sur ce ils me plantèrent là, en tête-à-tête avec les fraisiers. Sympa comme accueil. J'allai donc vers le seul bungalow qui semblait vide pour poser mes affaires.

Le bungalow d'Héra n'était clairement pas des plus accueillants, mais j'avais juste besoin d'un endroit pour dormir. Une fois mon sac jeté en vrac sur le sol (pas de lit, évidemment) je sortais pour finir d'explorer par moi-même la Colonie. Tout était joli, mais on sentait la tension omniprésente des adolescents. Tous s'entraînaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, et vu que Gaïa allait attaquer ici-même incessamment sous peu, ce n'était probablement pas que de la paranoïa. Au bout de quelques heures passées à déambuler dans la Colonie, je me suis finalement assise au bord du lac. Je regardais mon reflet et entrepris de me recoiffer (j'avais une de ces mines…) quand je repérai des jeunes filles au fond de l'eau. Oui oui. Au fond de l'eau. Je songeai d'abord à d'autres reflets, mais non, elles étaient bien au fond du lac. Il fallait que je me fasse au fait que cette Colonie, c'était le musée des curiosités. Au moins, c'était là où j'avais ma place.

Au bout de quelques temps, mon esprit se mit à vagabonder. Je pensais à Anthony, au bébé, à ma vie d'avant… Et étonnement, il y avait moins d'amertume qu'avant. Peut être m'étais-je faite à l'idée de les avoir perdu. Peut être était-ce simplement cet endroit qui m'apaisait. Je voyais Anthony et moi s'embrasser dans ma roulotte, il avait le goût de café et portait un vieux pull rouge en laine qui boulochait… Le pull que je portais actuellement, malgré qu'on soit en plein été. Ces images m'évoquaient presque la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si je regardais un film. J'étais toujours triste pour eux, parce que je connaissais la fin de l'histoire. Mon personnage préféré meurt. Soudain, une phrase surgit dans mon esprit : « Les histoires ne sont que des souvenirs que l'ont a oublié ». Peut-être commençai-je à oublier. Peut-être commençai-je à guérir.

Mon esprit continua à divaguer, et se dirigea vers la menace imminente qu'était Gaïa. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à observer cette Colonie, malgré les forces romaines venue en renfort, j'étais quasi certaine que nous ne faisions pas le poids contre des géants superpuissants et une déesse de la Terre super vénère et très très (trop ?) reposée. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir aux campeurs de garder espoir, mais j'étais sûre que, sans les dieux, on ne pouvait rien faire. Déjà parce que on ne peut pas tuer un géant sans l'aide d'un dieu, ce qui pose un problème de base. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, en ce moment, ils sont injoignables. Et le répondeur des dieux n'est pas très utile dans cette situation. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aider. Je sais que j'ai de grands pouvoirs, mais de là à aller casser la gueule à la déesse Mère… Il faudra que je m'entraîne, si j'ai le temps. Je demanderai à Nico de m'aider. Je l'ai cherché cette après-midi, mais on m'a dit qu'il aidait un certain Solace, et qu'il était très occupé. Je me demande qui est ce Solace pour réussir à exploiter Nico toute une journée ! Un petit ami caché ? Ce serait bien pour Nico. Mais ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

Alors que j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retournai et découvrais Reyna, toujours en armure, qui se tenait là, adossée à un arbre. Elle me regardait avec un regard intense, quasi flippant :

« -Salut Ismérie.

-Hey !

-Il faut qu'on parle.

La phrase flippante par excellence. En même temps, il est clair qu'il fallait qu'on parle.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, viens t'asseoir.

-Je préfère rester debout.

-Ah bah reste debout, je t'en prie.

Elle sourit doucement.

-Ismérie ?

-Hmm ?

-Je suis amoureuse de toi.

Pendant une demi-seconde il y eut une explosion dans ma tête, de niveau nucléaire.

-Moi aussi.

Quoi ?! Elle eut l'air très surprise, mais certainement pas autant que moi. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Et je me rendis compte à quel point je le pensais. Je me sentis obligée de développer :

-Je t'aime aussi. J'étais juste complètement paumée dernièrement trop pour m'en rendre compte, et… »

Elle s'avança et m'embrassa, mais pas un baiser chaste comme le premier. Non, cette fois c'était un vrai baiser passionné. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et m'incita à la suivre, et nos langues commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, pour le presser un peu plus contre moi. Elle sentait le chocolat chaud. Quand elle se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, c'était comme si une enclume s'était enlevée de mon cœur. J'eus l'impression d'entendre Anthony dans ma tête « Tu es libre ». Il souriait. Alors je souris aussi.

« Merci. »

Reyna parut étonnée, mais ne dit rien. Je la regardai à nouveau, et compris que je venais de retrouver une place dans ma vie. Et ça faisait du bien.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. Reyna et moi parlâmes jusqu'au dîner. Je ne savais pas à quelle table m'asseoir, étant donné ma nature quelque peu compliquée, mais Chiron, qui pensait toujours que j'étais indéterminée, m'indiqua la table des Hermès, où deux jumeaux (Travis et Connor, je crois) me firent un chaleureux accueil en tentant de me subtiliser mon portefeuille (par chance je n'en avais pas). Je fis la queue pour brûler une partie de ma nourriture (apparemment ils aiment l'odeur), même si l'idée de gâcher de la nourriture pour des dieux actuellement muets me répugnait quelque peu. Puis il y eut un feu de camp où tout le monde chanta, pour fêter le retour de l'Argo II, mais on sentait que l'ambiance n'était pas à son maximum. Une fois le feu de camp fini, nous retournâmes tous à nos bungalows. Le mien me sembla très vide et froid, beaucoup plus que quand j'étais venue pour poser mes affaires. C'est fou comme quelques heures peuvent changer un état d'esprit. Reyna me manquait. Les 7 n'avaient pas eut l'air surpris quand on leur a annoncé. Nico avait l'air heureux. J'ai toujours aimé le voir heureux. Il était collé à son Solace (je crois que je les ai vus se tenir subrepticement la main), mais j'ai quand même réussi à lui demander quelques leçons, et il a accepté en me demandant si j'avais récemment pratiqué l'épée, ce à quoi j'ai répondu. Il a alors eu un sourire de sadique qui n'a rien fait pour me rassurer. J'avais intérêt à être en forme demain. J'allais donc me coucher, et ce fut un bruit qui me réveilla. C'était quelqu'un qui toquait à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir, en me demandant qui ça pouvait être à une telle heure, et tombais sur Reyna. Qui s'empara de ma bouche sans dire un mot.

 **Voilà voilà fin du chapitre 14 ! Dites moi si vous voulez un lemon pour le chapitre suivant ou si vous préférez que je passe directement à la suite ! Les reviews font toujours plaisir** !


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15– Nouvelle vie**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que l'Argo II avait atterri au Camp Sang-Mêlés. Tous les campeurs avaient commencé à se détendre. La menace planait toujours, bien sûr. Mais rien n'arrivait, et la vie suivait doucement son cours.

PDV Nico

2 semaines. 2 semaines de paix totale. Le calme avant la tempête, je suppose. Les retrouvailles avec Will avaient été… embarrassées. Mais la gêne était vite passée et nous avions vite retrouvé nos marques. Je dois avouer que, en public, j'avais encore du mal à nous assumer, mais Will était tellement à l'aise et naturel que je ne pouvais que me lâcher. Pendant 2 semaines, j'eus l'impression d'être à l'apogée du bonheur, et je me suis surpris à espérer que cet état dure toujours, ce qui ne me ressemblait pas, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. J'avais aussi le droit de rêver, non ? Will étant toujours très occupé à l'infirmerie, je m'entraînais énormément. J'entraînais Ismérie, aussi, tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas trop perdue. Elle était toujours aussi chiante, signe qu'elle allait vraiment mieux, et elle se plaignait beaucoup. Mais elle gardait sa hargne habituelle, et j'eu l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne Ismérie, l'Ismérie de 14 ans. Elle avait l'air épanouie, et elle souriait enfin vraiment. Décidément, Reyna lui faisait vraiment du bien. Ces deux là allaient bien ensemble. D'ailleurs, Ismé commençait déjà à être reconnue parmi les campeurs. Elle avait finalement avouée sa véritable nature devant tout le monde, et avait été surprise de la tolérance dont ils avaient fait preuve. Elle avait même été embauchée par Chiron pour aider les petits nouveaux à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas idiot, étant donné ses multiples capacités. Bon, elle avait encore quelques difficultés avec tout ce qui était pédagogie (je ne l'avais sans doute pas bien habituée), mais elle commençait à s'y faire (enfin elle continuait de menacer les élèves de les brûler quand ils n'arrivaient pas à faire ce qu'elle leur demandait, mais bon). Elle passait aussi pas mal de temps avec les Sept, et surtout avec Percy, ce qui était étonnant, vu comment s'était passé leur premier tête-à-tête. Je suppose qu'il avait été vraiment impressionné par sa maîtrise des pouvoirs de Poséidon, et qu'il aimerait bien apprendre deux ou trois trucs, bien qu'il ne se l'avoue jamais. Je dois dire que je n'y étais pour rien, dans cette maîtrise, c'était uniquement elle qui avait travaillé à fond tous ses pouvoirs. Enfin, depuis 2 semaines, la vie était belle. Les autres campeurs étaient toujours un peu distants avec moi, je présumais qu'en tant qu'enfant des Enfers, je ne serais jamais totalement débarrassé des préjugés. Mais la compagnie de Will améliorait grandement les choses, c'était indéniable. J'adorais surtout nos longues balades sur la plage de Long Island. On parlait de tout et de rien, comme un couple normal, on s'embrassait, on se tenait la main. C'était généralement en fin d'après-midi que nous nous retrouvions. Parfois rations-nous même le dîner au camp, histoire de profiter du coucher du soleil. J'étais en train de devenir un incorrigible romantique. Mais il nous restait peu de temps, donc autant en profiter.

PDV Ismérie

2 semaines qu'on nous foutait une paix royale. Bon, je m'entraînais comme une folle avec Nico (il ne me ménageait pas non plus, le bougre), mais j'en avais bien besoin. J'étais complètement et désespérément rouillée. Les premières séances, j'ai redécouvert la joie des séances d'escrime, et j'ai béni Salvator d'être aussi légère et maniable, sinon je n'aurais déjà plus de bras.

Au début de la 1ère semaine au camp, pendant la veillée, j'avais avoué ma vraie nature. Ils m'avaient tous écouté, sans m'interrompre. Une fois fini, Reyna avait serré ma main. Il y avait eu un grand silence, puis Chiron avait pris la parole d'une vois solennelle :

« -Chers amis, accueillons comme il se doit Ismérie, fille de tous les dieux ! »

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'une ovation de l'assemblée. Dès le lendemain, Chiron était venu me voir pour me demander si je pouvais aider les petits nouveaux à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Je dois dire que l'idée de m'occuper de mômes telle une super babysitter ne m'avait pas plus séduite que ça, en tous cas dans l'immédiat. La pédagogie, c'était pas mon truc. Mais je dois dire que les chiards étaient plutôt sympathiques. On sentait qu'ils étaient terrorisés mais qu'ils avaient envie de montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre. Pour certains, je craignais même qu'ils ne se jettent la tête la première dans la bataille en mode bourrin, juste pour faire leurs preuves, et c'était clairement leur meilleur moyen de se faire assassiner en 30 secondes. A mon avis, malgré l'entraînement intensif qu'ils suivaient avec tous ceux dans le camp qui pouvaient leur procurer quelque enseignement utile, il valait mieux qu'ils restent en retrait, en cas d'attaque. Quelques uns étaient même carrément dangereux pour eux et pour les autres. 2 jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, enfants d'Hephaïstos, étaient arrivés quelques mois auparavant au camp. Amy et Rory, 12 ans. Leur problème majeur était qu'ils avaient le même pouvoir que Leo et moi : le pouvoir du feu. Pour un pouvoir rare, il commençait à être trop répandu à mon goût. Et comme Leo et moi au début, ils ne savaient absolument pas se contrôler. Ils s'enflammaient dès qu'ils ressentaient un peu trop d'émotions. Et, croyez-moi, ils étaient sacrément émotifs. Ils avaient failli nous brûler les écuries à cause d'une blague des Alatir. Ces deux là, je les prenais en cours particulier avec Leo pour m'aider. Il prenait ça étonnement au sérieux, et semblait vraiment vouloir les aider.

Les autres gosses avaient entre 7 et 13 ans et étaient très assidus. J'en avais peu, car peu de demis-dieux avaient de réels pouvoirs à contrôler. Il y avait une fille de Demeter, Meg, de 9 ans, qui adorait étrangler les gens avec ses lianes (une adorable petite psychopathe avec un sourire à vous faire fondre), deux frères enfants d'Arès, Dean et Sam, 13 et 10 ans, qui trouvaient toujours le moyen de s'embrouiller avec tout le monde (enfin surtout Dean, le plus vieux, Sam passait généralement derrière pour essayer de calmer le jeu), et enfin la cadette, Euros, 7 ans, une rouquine fille d'Hypnos qui avait pour passion de plonger les gens dans le coma. Une belle brochette de sociopathes, en somme. Moi qui pensais être bizarre, me voilà rassurée. Ils avaient tous très envie de se battre et avaient tous énormément progressé en très peu de temps. Je ne m'accordais aucun crédit, je n'avais fait que leur montrer des pistes et eux avaient fait le boulot d'approfondir ces pistes. Ils étaient vraiment prometteurs, et j'espérais vraiment qu'ils auraient le temps de grandir et de devenir des vrais demis-dieux.

Ces cours me prenaient une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le matin, de l'aube jusqu'au déjeuner, était consacré à mon entraînement personnel, soit aux armes avec Nico, soit à mes pouvoirs en solo. Après mes cours avec les enfants, je travaillais avec Percy, soit de l'escrime, soit les pouvoirs. J'essayais de lui apprendre comment utiliser l'eau qu'il avait dans son corps. On parlait, aussi. Quand on était trop fatigués pour travailler, il me posait des questions :

« -Comment il était, le papa ?

C'était la toute première question qu'il m'avait posé. Aucun tact, je vous dis. Heureusement que je ne suis pas susceptible.

-Il s'appelait Anthony. Il était le plus gentil de tous les membres du gang auquel j'appartenais. Il prenait soin de moi, et croyait en moi quand personne d'autre n'était là. Et il vivait plutôt bien le fait que j'étais une erreur des dieux.

-Dis pas ça. Tu n'étais pas une erreur, au contraire. Ils ont eu peur de toi.

-Pas de ça avec moi, Jackson. De toute façon, ça revient au même.

-Non. Ils ne te considèrent pas comme une erreur, sinon ils ne t'auraient pas fait sortir de l'hôtel. »

Et on avait continué de parler. On parlait longtemps et ça me faisait du bien. Il était gentil, malgré ses airs de playboy. Je suppose que sa réputation qui le précédait ne l'aidait pas. Tout le monde le voyait comme un héros, inaccessible. Alors que c'était juste un adolescent comme nous tous. Une fois, quand on parlait de ma fausse couche, il m'a dit :

« -Tu sais, notre vie de demi-dieu nous fait oublier certaines choses : il y a d'autres victoires que de sauver le monde »

J'ai trouvé cette phrase essentielle, surtout venant de lui, qui avait tendance à sauver le monde souvent, quand même. Et cette tâche lui revenait, encore une fois. Le pauvre.

Après mes séances avec Percy, je dînais avec les campeurs, puis on passait au feu de camp, mon moment préféré. J'avais toujours eu un truc pour la musique. En fait, j'adorais chanter. Je ne chantais que pour Nico et Anthony, à l'époque. Je n'avais jamais voulu chanter devant personne d'autre. C'était mon petit jardin secret. Certains avaient le porno, moi j'avais ça. On sentait la tension se relâcher un chouïa quand tout le monde chantait en même temps des chants débiles créés par le bungalow d'Hermès. Les amis riaient, les couples s'enlaçaient.

Après ces festivités, nous rejoignions tous nos bungalows. Je continuais de dormir dans le bungalow d'Héra, car j'y étais seule, et cela permettait à Reyna de me rejoindre toutes les nuits. Nous y faisions l'amour, passionnément. Je suppose qu'on ressentait le besoin de profiter de chaque instant.

Malgré tous nos efforts pour ne pas penser à la fin du monde de plus en plus imminente, au bout de 2 semaines, nous étions tous à bout de nerfs. On avait tous la trouille, et on essayait tous de le cacher. Mais je sentais bien que mes pioupious (c'est comme ça que mes élèves s'étaient surnommés) étaient terrorisés. J'avais obtenu l'accord de Chiron de les garder en retrait an cas d'attaque. Dean et Sam avaient été les plus déçus (« Mais on voulait casser du monstre, nous ! », m'a sorti Dean, le plus naturellement du monde), mais je sentais tout de même qu'ils étaient tous soulagés.

Le lundi de la troisième semaine je m'étais engueulée avec Nico à propos de ma solution pour tuer Gaïa. Je lui avais confié mes doutes quant à nos chances (minimes, on va pas se mentir) de victoires, et rappelé que mon pouvoir était tout de même une solution très séduisante.

« -Non, Ismé. C'est mort, n'y pense même pas. C'est ta dernière attaque et elle te tuera à coup sûr. C'est donc absolument hors de question.

-Nico, c'est très probablement notre unique solution, tu le sais ça.

-Je m'en fous royalement. Tu ne te scarifieras pas pour une prophétie dans laquelle tu ne figures même pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! « Les flammes et la tempête » ? Je te rappelle que je peux être les deux ! En même temps, qui plus est ! Ce n'est pas forcément un de ces putains de 7 demis-dieux qui devra mourir ! Et écoute-moi bien, Nico, aucun de mes pioupious ne s'engagera dans une bataille perdue d'avance, c'est clair ?

-Ismé, ne fais pas ça. S'il-te-plaît…

-Mais si je ne suis pas là pour ça, alors pourquoi être venu me chercher ? Pour mes beaux yeux ? J'ai un doute ! Vous aviez tous ce plan en tête en venant me chercher dans ma roulotte. Vous aviez tous ce plan en tête quand tu m'as redonné mes souvenirs. Et vous avez tous culpabilisé quand vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'en plus d'être une arme, j'étais une personne ! Je suis d'ailleurs persuadée que vos putains de débats secrets sont à propos de ça ! Alors laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair : je sais pourquoi je suis là. La seule chose qui m'attriste vraiment, c'est Reyna.

-Ismé… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir, je me dirigeai précipité vers mon bungalow, où Reyna m'attendait. Cette nuit là fut la plus torride de toutes.

Sans doute savions nous que c'était la dernière.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier ! Après il n'y aura qu'un épilogue ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16- Bataille**

PDV omniscient

Le mardi matin de la troisième semaine fut plus lugubre que d'habitude. Une brume inhabituelle planait sur le camp et couvrait les champs de fraisiers. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et personne n'osait parler à voix haute. Quelque chose se préparait et tout le monde le sentait. La tension était à son comble. Les 7 se réunirent autour d'une même table, accompagnés de Reyna, Ismérie, Will et Nico. Un silence grave pesait sur cette table et personne à part Percy ne toucha à son assiette.

PDV Ismérie

Plus glauque, comme ambiance, tu meurs. Clairement on était tous morts de trouille, et on essayait tous de le cacher. Au moment où nous nous levions pour vaquer à nos occupations quotidiennes, un son déchira le silence, un son de trompette insupportable, qui mit tous mes sens en éveil. C'était un son d'attaque imminente. Je sentis la main de Reyna se crisper sur la mienne et je compris qu'elle connaissait ce son. Et du coup je compris que ce n'était pas Gaïa qui nous attaquait. C'était les Romains. Je me souvins que Reyna m'avait confié, une nuit, qu'elle avait été destituée quand elle avait décidé de nous rejoindre. Elle m'avait aussi parlé d'un certain Octave, un gringalet qui avait du pouvoir et qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Elle avait sans doute parlé à Chiron de ce problème car ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils s'y attendaient. Chiron cria alors : « Sang-Mêlés ! Protégez votre maison ! »

Et on passa en un instant d'une ambiance morbide et silencieuse à un brouhaha guerrier absolument formidable. Je sortais mon épée de mes cheveux (oui, au départ, c'est une épingle, faut suivre, un peu) et je la saisis. Je n'attrapais pas de protections parce que celles du camp me gênaient plus qu'autre chose. Tous les campeurs se précipitèrent vers la colline, car l'attaque venait de là-bas. Quand j'arrivai au sommet de la colline à côté de l'arbre qui la surplombait (il parait que cet arbre était une fille morte revenue à la vie), je vis l'étendue de la merde dans laquelle on était. Leur armée était énorme et ils étaient bien plus nombreux et bien plus organisés que nous. Ils avaient des sortes de grosses catapultes, des épées, des boucliers, ils étaient tous alignés, parfaitement immobiles. Je regardai Reyna. Elle était crispée, furieuse. Cela me conforta dans mon idée : on était vraiment dans la merde. Un mouvement dans les rangs d'oignons qui nous faisaient face attira mon regard. Un gringalet blond pâle à la peau olivâtre se présenta à nous, un sourire tordu plaqué sur son visage moche.

« Octave. » Reyna avait dépassé le stade de la rage, et je la soupçonnai d'être au bord de l'explosion. Elle avait craché le nom entre ses dents. « Il est moche » Ma remarque la décrispa quelques peu, mais elle resta très tendue. Gringalet prit la parole :

« -Salve, Graeci.

J'aurais dû écouter mes cours de latin plus attentivement.

-Salve, Octave.

Ce fut Reyna qui lui répondit.

-Ah, Reyna, ma très chère ex-prêteur. Comment te portes-tu, depuis ta haute trahison ?

-Octave, cette bataille est vaine. Nous ne sommes pas ennemis. Gaïa est notre ennemie et nous devons nous unir contre elle !

-Reyna, comment veux-tu que nous te croyions ? Tu nous as abandonné pour t'allier à ces sales Graeci, nos ennemis jurés ! Gaïa m'a parlé. Elle nous soutiendra. Elle nous offrira un monde nouveau !

-Octave, Gaïa te ment. Elle ne t'offrira qu'un monde détruit, en flammes et en sang.

-Et pourquoi je te croirai Reyna ? Tu nous as déjà trahi une fois, qu'est-ce qui t'empêcherait de nous trahir une deuxième fois ?

-Je ne vous ai pas trahi.

Elle fit face à l'armée et reprit dune voix forte :

-Romains, je ne vous ai pas trahis ! Je sais ce que vous pensez, et je sais que j'ai été destituée ! Mais, au nom de la paix, je vous en supplie, écoutez-moi ! Il faut nous unir pour vaincre Gaïa ! Les grecs ne sont pas nos ennemis ! Où est passé votre sens du devoir ? Vous êtes manipulés par Gaïa, et vous le savez ! Je suis certaine que, parmi vous, il y en a qui doutent ! Fiez-vous à votre instinct ! Joignez-vous à moi ! Je ne vous décevrai pas, Romains ! »

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles. Octave n'osa pas renchérir, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas d'arguments. Soudain un jeune homme sortit des rangs pour aller s'agenouiller devant Reyna, en signe de respect et d'obéissance. Au début, personne ne le suivit, et j'eus peur que les Romains soient tous de sombres idiots. Mais petit à petit, un à un, ils s'approchèrent pour rejoindre le premier gars. « Dakota » Reyna souriait. Je sus qu'elle avait gagné. Les Romains nous soutiendraient. Alors, une fois que toute l'armée s'était agenouillée devant elle, Reyna pris la parole :

« -Merci. Octave, m'acceptes-tu en tant que prêteur à tes côtés, à la demande de tes hommes ? »

Octave grogna, et Reyna prit ça pour un oui.

« Romains, relevez-vous ! Nous avons une bataille à mener, et elle ne sera pas facile ! Nous avons les Grecs à nos côtés, et nous gagnerons, ensemble ! Nous aurons des pertes, nous aurons du chagrin, mais nous n'abandonnerons pas ! Jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, Romains ! »

Elle était impressionnante. Magnifique. Une aura d'autorité et de force l'entourait. Je retombai immédiatement amoureuse d'elle.

« Dispersion ! Restez en alerte ! »

Une fois les Romains retournés dans leur camp, Reyna revint vers moi. Elle avait laissé son air autoritaire et impassible pour un air resplendissant de fierté. Je m'approchai pour l'embrasser.

« -Tu as été à couper le souffle ! Tu es… impressionnante !

-Merci !

Elle souriait à pleines dents.

-Bon, maintenant, ils sont de notre côté. Ca augmente grandement nos chances de victoire !

-Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, chérie. Mais oui, normalement, ça augmente considérablement nos chances. »

Je lui souris et lui pris la main. L'ambiance était beaucoup moins lourde que ce matin. Nous décidâmes de manger avec les Romains, tous sur la colline. Nous n'étions pas tous forcément à l'aise, c'est vrai que manger avec ceux qui voulaient nous tuer i peine quelques heures est un peu… étonnant, mais on s'habitue. Quand ils se décoinçaient un peu, les Romains étaient des gens très sympas. Bon, Will et Nico ainsi que Reyna et moi avions reçus quelques regards méfiants et confus, mais je les comprends. Ca devait leur faire bizarre de voir leur chef imperturbable et impassible babiller avec sa petite amie. Le pique-nique fut tout de même agréable, l'air était doux et le ciel était clair. Mais bien sûr, ce fut de courte durée.

On entendit l'armée bien avant de la voir. Il faut dire que une armée de géants, cyclopes et autres monstres lourds, ça faisait un sacré bordel. Nous étions en train de ranger les affaires du pique-nique quand un bruit sourd nous fit relever la tête. Imaginez-vous un troupeau de moutons géants, et vous ne serez pas loin de la vérité. Immédiatement, tout le monde lâcha les piles d'assiettes sales qu'il avait entre les mains (ce qui donna un sol tapissé de bris de verre et d'os de poulet, très classe) et se précipita vers ses armes. Je tirais mon épingle de mes cheveux, ceux-ci se libérant par la même occasion, et échangeait un regard déterminé avec Reyna.

Une fois que tout le monde fut en place, l'attente commença. Au début, on ne faisait qu'entendre l'armée. Je vérifiai du regard que mes pioupious étaient bien en retrait. Puis, au bout de longues minutes, on aperçut enfin l'armée. Elle était énorme et disparate. Des monstres que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie apparaissaient, tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. Certains étaient énormes. J'en reconnus d'autres. Des Hyperboréens, comme celui que j'avais tué lors de ma deuxième Attaque. J'en eu des frissons. Plus l'armée s'approchait et plus elle me paraissait infinie. Heureusement que les Romains s'étaient joint à nous, sinon on aurait été dans une merde royale. Je faisais un calcul rapide : il y avait facilement 3 monstres par demi-dieux. Mais la question qui me taraudait était : comment se débarrasser des géants sans l'aide des dieux ? Logiquement, c'était impossible. Il fallait un demi-dieu et un dieu pour tuer un géant. Je n'avais jamais entendu aucune histoire qui mentionnait qu'un demi-dieu seul avait réussi. En somme, on était carrément pas avantagé, même avec les catapultes bizarres des romains.

Au fur et à mesure, les monstres se rapprochaient impitoyablement, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de la colline. L'armée s'arrêta, il y eut quelques secondes de calme irréel, et on entendit :

« Demi-dieux, à L'ATTAQUE ! »

Alors tout se passa très vite. Tous les demi-dieux, romains et grecs confondus se précipitèrent en hurlant vers l'armée de monstres. Les romains eurent l'air un peu perturbé par le mode d'attaque clairement bordélique des grecs, mais ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas plus que ça. Pendant un moment, il n'y eut plus qu'exclamations de surprise, de douleur, et cognements d'épée. Les armes voltigeaient partout, et tout devenait flou. Bientôt je ne voyais plus rien. Je laissai mes réflexes de demi-dieu prendre le dessus sur mon raisonnement. Mon épée dans la main droite, je pourfendais tout ce qui bougeait, et de ma main gauche, je brûlais, noyais, envoyais voler tout ce qui passait à moins d'un mètre de moi. J'étais devenue une véritable tornade meurtrière. Cette sensation grisante de pouvoir m'avait manquée, tuer mes ennemis avait un goût de vengeance absolument délicieux. Je me retrouvai devant un Hyperboréen. L'esprit vengeur qui me tenait en haleine depuis tout à l'heure redoubla de vigueur. Je me précipitai vers lui en hurlant, et entendis un autre hurlement se joindre au mien. Celui de Nico, qui partageait la même rage que moi. Pour Anthony, nous chargeâmes le monstre. Les coups d'épées de bronze et de fer stygien le pourfendirent de part en part jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un petit tas de poussière. J'étais épuisée et l'adrénaline commençait à redescendre un peu. Je me retournai vers Nico, qui avait un sourire fatigué et satisfait sur le visage. Notre combat nous avait amené sur le haut de la colline, de retour à côté du pin, comme ce matin. Une éternité semblait s'être passée. De là nous pouvions admirer la bataille ardente qui se déroulait en contrebas. Les deux armées grecque et romaine avaient largement le dessus sur les monstres. Nous étions en train de gagner ! Je me tournai à nouveau vers Nico, un large sourire sur le visage :

« -Nico, on gagne !

-Ouaip.

Il avait un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Où sont les géants ? Gaïa nous avait prévenus qu'il y en aurait. Et cette attaque est bien trop faible pour quelqu'un qui a passé les derniers mois à réunir une armée de monstres gigantesque. On loupe quelque chose »

Maintenant qu'il mentionnait ce détail, c'est vrai que ça paraissait presque trop facile. Les géants que j'avais cru entendre n'apparaissaient nulle part. Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire. Mais il y avait quelque chose de louche à cette attaque. C'était forcément une diversion. La question était : de quoi Gaïa voulait-elle nous divertir ?

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai finalement décidé de diviser le dernier chapitre en deux pour publier plus vite ^^ Dites ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17- Le retour à la réalité**

Des cris venant du camp derrière moi m'apportèrent la réponse à ma question. Nico et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet et nous nous précipitâmes vers le camp. L'adrénaline était remontée en bloc, et la rage aussi. La peur, elle, venait pointer le bout de son nez pour la première fois. Si ces connards de monstres s'étaient attaqué à mes pioupious, j'allais les buter un par un, ce serait un carnage. Arrivés vers les champs de fraisiers en lisière de forêt, je compris d'où les cris venaient. Une vague de monstres déboulait de la forêt. Nous étions complètement foutus. Les géants que je cherchais tout à l'heure étaient là, écrasant les arbres comme de simples allumettes. Au loin, un rire sadique retentit, qui me fila des frissons de partout. Un élan de désespoir me prit. C'était pas mon genre pourtant, mais là, la situation semblait… Bah complètement désespérée quoi. Comment allions-nous faire, sans les dieux ? Je portais pas ces gars-là dans mon cœur, mais là, on ne pouvait juste pas faire autrement. C'était pas possible, ça allait être un massacre. Gaïa allait gagner et nous ne pouvions rien y faire. Un cri me fit revenir sur Terre :

« -Miss Is ! »

C'était la voix de Damian. Oh par les dieux qu'est ce qui a bien pu leur arriver… Je mis de côté tout désespoir et toute peur, je n'avais pas le temps pour ces niaiseries, il fallait que je protège mes pioupious. Je suivis le cri jusqu'à tomber sur une scène qui me mis tout à fait hors de moi (parce que jusqu'ici j'avais plus ou moins garder mon sang-froid). Damian était là, agenouillé, sa sœur allongée sur ses genoux, inerte. Derrière eux, Sam et Dean tentaient tant bien que mal d'embrocher une empousa qui leur donnait du fil à retordre, tandis que Dave essayait de protéger une Mary terrorisée qui se cachait derrière lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de songer qu'ils étaient tout de même très bon et qu'ils avaient fait des progrès exceptionnels. Sam et Dean se battaient presque comme des pros et se défendaient l'un l'autre sans même se concerter. À deux, avec encore un peu de travail, ils deviendraient invincibles. Mais il fallait que je réagisse, ce n'était pas un entraînement, et le risque était réel. Tout à coup, je me rendis compte qu'un truc clochait. Il en manquait une. Je me précipitai vers le plus proche, Dave. Je pulvérisai la créature inconnue qui les attaquait et le pris par les épaules :

« -Dave ! Tu m'entends ?

Il était pâle comme un linge et serrait Mary contre lui.

-Oui, Miss Is, j'vous entends !

-Est-ce que tu sais où est Meg ?

-Non ! Je sais pas… Je crois que…

Une empousa nous sauta dessus, je l'embrochais d'un coup de Salvatore. Dave pâlit encore un peu plus, mais reprit tout de même :

-Je crois qu'un monstre l'a emmenée dans la forêt mais je suis pas sûr, tout est allé très vite, elle était en première ligne !

-Merde ! Bon, je vais aller la chercher. Toi, tu prends Mary avec toi, et tu rejoins Nico là-bas ? Tu le vois ? Dis-lui d'attendre Sam, Dean et Damian, et de vous emmener à la Grande Maison, vous serez en sécurité là-bas ! Compris ?

-Oui compris ! Mais… Et Julie ? »

Je m'assombris. Je n'avais pas bien vu, mais j'étais quasi certaine que Julie était morte. Les monstres allaient regretter d'être venus au monde, croyez-moi. On allait peut être pas gagner, mais j'allais prendre ma revanche. Et je ne perdrais pas un autre de mes pioupious, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Dave sembla comprendre, et ne dit rien de plus. Il partit vers Nico, Mary dans ses bras. Je courus alors vers Damian, toujours agenouillé avec sa sœur, à la différence que maintenant, un mur de flammes les entourait. Je ne savais pas s'il avait perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs ou s'il faisait ça exprès, mais dans les deux cas, ça ne signifiait rien de bon. Mais au moins Damian était probablement sain et sauf. Je traversai le mur pour l'atteindre. Il était prostré en plein centre et il m'ignorait royalement. Je le secouai par l'épaule mais n'obtint toujours aucune réaction. Je commençai donc à m'inquiéter, parce qu'il pouvait être très dangereux s'il se laissait emporter par ses sentiments, et il fallait que j'arrive à lui parler. Je m'agenouillai devant lui et il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Des yeux remplis de tristesse, de rage et de haine pure. Des larmes avaient séché sur ses joues poussiéreuses.

« - Regarde-la. Elle méritait pas ça, si ? Elles l'ont égorgée. Elle n'a rien eu le temps de faire, certainement pas de se défendre. Et moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu la défendre. Et maintenant elle est morte. Regarde-la !

Je baissai les yeux sur Julie. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, son teint pâle et morbide, et sa gorge ouverte et recouverte de sang séché. On pouvait voir la peur et la confusion sur son visage. Je relevais mes yeux vers Damian.

-Je sais. Je comprends. Vraiment. Non, elle ne méritait pas ça. Mais là, on n'a pas le temps. Faut que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri si tu ne veux pas finir comme ta sœur, d'accord ?

Il explosa.

-NON TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! ILS VONT PAYER ! Je lui ai promis Is, tu m'entends ?! Comment peux-tu prétendre comprendre quoi que ce soit ?! ELLE EST MORTE !

-Damian, tu vas m'écouter calmement d'accord ? J'ai tué mon petit ami par inadvertance, et il est mort sous mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger de moi-même. Je portais un enfant de lui. Lui aussi je l'ai perdu. Et là non plus je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut comprendre la frustration et la tristesse de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimes sans pouvoir rien faire, c'est bien moi ! Donc tu te calmes et tu vas te mettre à l'abri.

J'avais parlé d'une traite, sans lui laisser le temps de me couper. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, et ce que j'y vis ne me rassura absolument pas, bien au contraire.

-Alors, Is, tu peux comprendre mon besoin de vengeance. »

Le mur de feu explosa et je ne vis plu rien à part des flammes tout autour de moi. S'il décidait de foutre le feu à toute la colonie, on était tous dans la merde. Je pris donc ce qu'on appelle une mesure de précaution. J'avançai au travers des flammes, jusqu'à le retrouver, me tournant le dos, et je l'assommai du pommeau de Salvatore. Le feu redescendit immédiatement. Je fermai les yeux de Julie délicatement. Je pris ensuite Damian dans mes bras et courus vers Nico, qui nous attendait un peu plus loin avec Mary et Dave. Sam et Dean venaient de les rejoindre. Quand je fus sûre qu'ils étaient bien en-dehors de la zone de danger, je me tournai à nouveau vers la forêt. Meg était quelque part là-dedans, et il fallait que je la retrouve, peu importe combien de culs il faudra que je botte. Nico m'avait prévenu que les monstres venaient peut-être du Labyrinthe qui était censé être fermé il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas qui s'est occupé de ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du travail bien fait. Il fallait donc que je trouve Meg et l'entrée de ce foutu Labyrinthe. En chemin, je tuais 4 ou 5 monstres. Je pénétrais dans les bois, et je réalisai une fois de plus qu'on était dans la merde. Les monstres étaient partout, de toutes sortes. Au moins ils n'étaient pas racistes : la diversité était présente, même un peu trop à mon goût. Personne n'eut l'air de me remarquer pendant au moins 5 secondes. Donc pendant 5 secondes, tout allait bien. C'est après ces 5 secondes que ça devint compliqué. 6 monstres me tombèrent dessus et je perdis le contrôle. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce que je faisais que mon bras bougeait tout seul. Je pourfendais sans même y réfléchir, laissant mon hyperactivité prendre le relai et pulvériser tout ce qui passait à moins de 1 m de moi. Au bout d'un moment, je décidai d'essayer d'avancer un peu. Il fallait que je trouve Meg vivante, et pour ça il fallait que je perde le moins de temps possible. Je progressais péniblement à travers la foule de monstres, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'à ce rythme, il me faudrait trois jours pour fouiller cette forêt. Je décidai donc de prendre les choses en main, littéralement. Je chopai une créature qui avait l'air d'être le résultat malheureux de l'accouplement entre un chien et une otarie et le coinçai contre un arbre pour lui planter mon épée contre la gorge :

« -T'aurais pas vu une petite demi-déesse, par hasard ?

-Non, mais par contre je vais tarder à en manger une !

Je luis tirais un filet de sang de la pointe de ma lame.

-T'es sûr ? Parce que là, mon chou, t'es pas trop en position de faire du zèle, vois-tu, et je suis déjà très énervée donc si j'étais toi je cracherai le morceau et rapidement avant que je ne perde patience et que je fasse valser ta tête immonde et que je m'en serve comme ballon de foot. Compris ?

-Maintenant que vous en parlez, je crois que j'ai vu une drachaina emmener la petite que vous cherchez près du gros tas de pierres.

-Le poing de Zeus ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! C'est très gros tas de pierres, très haut ! C'est tout ce que je sais ! »

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps. Je lui coupai la tête et me tournai dans la direction du Poing de Zeus. Au moins, je savais où aller. Je me frayais un chemin à coups d'épée, jusqu'à ce que les monstres me laissent passer d'eux-mêmes. Je ne savais pas si je devais en tirer de la fierté ou si je devais avoir peur. Quand des monstres te laissent passer, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Généralement, c'est qu'ils sont sûrs que tu ne vas pas t'en sortir et qu'ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de s'occuper de toi eux-mêmes. La grande question étant : qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à ce poing de Zeus pour qu'ils soient tous d'accord sur le fait que je ne m'en tirerais pas vivante ? Plus j'avançai et plus ma confiance m'échappait.

J'arrivai enfin vers le poing de Zeus. Et je compris immédiatement pourquoi les monstres me laissaient passer. Ce n'était pas une drachaina qui détenait Meg. C'était bien pire que ça. Bien bien pire. Un énorme monstre m'attendait, avec une tête humaine et un corps de serpent immonde et beaucoup trop gros à mon goût. Je me souvins d'un truc dont m'avait parlé Percy en me racontant ses aventures. Il l'avait déjà affronté : c'était Echidna, mère des monstres, fille de Gaïa. Et du coup, bien plus gros challenge que prévu. Elle me remarqua quand je pénétrais dans la clairière et ses lèvres hideuses s'étirèrent en un sourire très flippant qui découvrait ses canines pointues.

« -Ismérie ! Je t'attendais ! Je suppose que tu viens pour voir cette chère petite !

Elle tenait une Meg évanouie par une jambe. Elle n'avait pas l'air blessée.

-Echidna, c'est ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle t'a rien fait que je sache.

Son sourire s'étendit un peu plus.

-Non, je confirme. Mais ce n'est pas elle que je cherchais. C'est toi que je voulais, ma chérie. Et apparemment je ne me suis pas trompée en me disant que tu viendrais la chercher !

-Echidna, laisse-la partir. On peut se battre si tu veux, il y a pas de problème. Mais tu la laisses partir. Elle a 9 ans, elle ne te menace pas.

-Et alors ? J'ai vraiment très faim, et elle a l'air très appétissante.

-Pourquoi tu restes là ? Pourquoi tu vas pas combattre, comme tes enfants ? T'as pas honte de rester là, les bras croisés, pendant qu'ils vont se faire massacrer ?

-La culpabilité ? C'est tout ce que t'as en réserve Ismérie ? Je m'attendais à mieux ! Sache que j'ai un rôle bien plus important que le simple fait d'aller me faire massacrer par vos petits pions. Je garde l'entrée du Labyrinthe pour garantir un passage à notre Mère !

-Gaïa ? C'est par là qu'elle va arriver ? Et c'est toi qui va l'accueillir je suppose ? C'est bien, tu restes pour servir ta vieille maman, t'es une bonne fille ! Ou alors c'est peut être tout ce que tu sais faire ?

-Bon ça suffit.

Elle jeta Meg contre un arbre et s'approcha de moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle tenta de me mordre à l'épaule droite, je l'esquivai et essayait de l'atteindre. Elle était rapide, la saloperie. On combattit pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit énorme se fasse entendre dans le couloir qui sortait sous le Poing de Zeus. Le Labyrinthe. Je profitais de la distraction que le bruit avait créée pour choper Meg sous mon bras et pour courir hors de la forêt. J'entendais Echidna qui hurlait à ses enfants de me suivre, et je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Je sortis enfin de la forêt pour découvris un chaos innommable. Des formes se distinguaient de temps en temps, mais il était difficile de faire la différence entre les gens, entre monstres et campeurs. Des corps gisaient à terre, des deux camps. Impossible de dire si on perdait ou si on gagnait, c'était juste un flou artistique. Je me précipitai vers la Grande Maison pour y déposer Meg. Là, je découvris qu'on l'avait transformée en infirmerie. En entrant je vis mes pioupious qui aidaient comme ils pouvaient le pauvre Will qui avait l'air débordé, courant d'un campeur gémissant à l'autre, jonglant entre ambroisie et nectar. Je l'interceptai trois secondes pour lui donner Meg.

« -Will, voici Meg. Elle est évanouie depuis plusieurs minutes, elle a été capturée par Echidna.

-Echidna ? Manquait plus qu'elle ! Donne-moi la petite je vais m'en occuper. On a besoin de toi sur le terrain !

-Justement, une idée sur où peut bien se trouver Nico ?

-Va chercher du côté des géants, à mon avis, il est avec les Sept.

-Les géants ? Je les ai pas vu !

-Ils sont pourtant pas simples à rater. Du côté de l'arène, aux dernières nouvelles. Bouge, ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

-Merci. Bon courage !

-Toi aussi. »

Il repartit vers un lit, Meg dans les bras. Je courus vers la sortie, quand je fus arrêtée par Sam et Dean.

« -Miss, on veut aider !

-Certainement pas Dean. Vous aidez déjà bien assez ici, avec Will. Vous faites ce qu'il vous dit de faire, et ce sera déjà énorme.

-Mais Miss, on peut pas vous abandonner. On s'est entraînés pour pouvoir défendre notre Colonie !

-Sam, je comprends, mais c'est non. Je ne doute pas que vous pouvez casser la gueule aux Telchines, aux drachainas. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Au-dehors, il y a bien pire qu'une simple empousa, et je ne veux pas vous perdre. J'ai déjà perdu une pioupiou aujourd'hui. Pas deux. Retournez aider Will. Ne sortez pas d'ici, compris ? »

Ils hochèrent tous les deux. Ils n'étaient pas contents, mais ils comprenaient. C'était l'essentiel. Je franchis à nouveau la porte et me dirigeai vers l'arène. Avant même de voir les géants, je les entendais. Tous mes amis étaient là, s'efforçant vainement de faire couler l'ichor des géants de leurs parents. Polybotès s'attaquait à Percy et Tyson. Annabeth se débattait contre Encelade qui riait d'un rire tonitruant. Jason attaquait sans relâche Porphyrion, chevauchant Tempête rageusement. Piper avait du mal à contrer les attaques incessantes de Périboée, elle semblait blessée. Reyna aidait tous ceux qu'elle pouvait. Nico avait l'air très en forme, mais malheureusement son adversaire aussi. Orion aidait ses frères, n'ayant pas d'adversaires. Je sus donc qui serait mon adversaire.

« -Eh Orion ! Tu veux pas t'attaquer à quelqu'un de ton calibre !

Il se tourna vers moi

-Je m'attendais à une troupe de chasseresses, mais je ne suis pas déçu, j'ai la fille des dieux rien que pour moi ! »

Sa taille humaine ne me trompait pas, je savais qu'il était tout aussi dangereux que les autres. Ses yeux mécaniques étaient bien plus perturbants que mes yeux vairons. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir peur. Je l'attaquais en hurlant. Il esquiva facilement mes premières attaques et sortit un couteau de chasse. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups quand j'entendis un grand coup de tonnerre. Je m'attendais au pire. Est-ce que Gaïa avait atteint la fin du long couloir ? Avions-nous déjà perdu ? Mais le ciel s'ouvrit sur 12 figures qu'on n'attendait plus. Les dieux de l'Olympe descendaient pour nous aider. C'était tellement inespéré que je dus cligner des yeux et me pincer pour être sûre que c'était bien la réalité et que je n'étais pas morte. Les dieux descendirent aux côtés de leur enfants, pour combattre des géants pour le moins désappointés par la tournure des évènements. Zeus, sur son chariot, attaqua Poryphorion, Jason à ses côtés. Athéna dégaina son glaive et rejoint sa fille dans le combat. Poséidon lança sa canne à pêche qui se transforma en trident devant les yeux émerveillés de Tyson, avant de s'élancer vers Polybotès avec ses deux fils. Je me tournais vers Orion.

« -Alors, Ismérie, ils sont où, tes parents ? Ils t'ont laissé toute seule ? Face au grand méchant Orion ? Pauvre petite orpheline, ça doit être dur d'avoir des parents indignes, quand même.

-Qui tu traites de parents indignes, gros tas ?

Deux silhouettes se posèrent de chaque côté de moi, une jeune fille de 12 ans habillée en argent et un surfeur bronzé avec des lunettes de soleil et un sourire de pub pour dentifrice.

-Apollon et Artémis ! Je ne vous attendais plus, les gars.

-Au boulot, jeune guerrière, le combat n'est pas encore gagné !

Apollon me fit un clin d'œil tandis que sa sœur levait les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, on y va ?

Orion eut l'air de s'impatienter.

-On y va. »

Artémis et Apollon se jetèrent sur lui, et je les suivis sans hésiter. S'ensuivit un long combat où les coups pleuvaient. Je fus atteinte à la jambe par sa lame. Enfin, au bout de longues minutes, Artémis et moi plantèrent nos lames en même temps dans sa poitrine, et l'ichor coula à flots. Orion tomba à genoux, et s'effondra. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Quelques autres géants l'avait rejoint à terre, quand un grondement retentit. Les derniers géants tombèrent sous les coups des dieux et de leurs enfants. Zeus se tourna vers nous :

« -Gaïa arrive. Nous ne pouvons pas vous aider contre elle, elle a trop d'emprise sur nous.

Percy s'avança.

-C'est une blague ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous aider ? Mais comment on est sensé faire, nous, contre la déesse Mère, sans les dieux ? Pas que ça me paraisse impossible, hein, mais là, quand même, ça me paraît impossible !

Ce fut au tour d'Athéna de parler.

-Percy, je comprends ta colère. Mais Gaïa a le pouvoir de nous retourner contre vous si elle le veut. Tu préfères prendre ce risque ? Affronter les dieux et Gaïa ou juste Gaïa ? »

Personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit. Nous fermâmes nos yeux et les dieux avaient disparu quand nous les réouvrîmes.

Nico me rejoignit.

« -Hey. Ça va ?

-Ouais. Orion est tenace, mais bon. On l'a eut.

-Ta jambe ?

-Je survivrai. Gaïa arrive par le Labyrinthe, dans la forêt. L'entrée est gardée par Echydna. J'espère que quelqu'un a un plan.

-Je pense que Leo a un plan, mais je suis pas sûr. Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il complote, et je me demande s'il n'a pas les mêmes envies suicidaires que toi.

-Je t'emmerde. »

Notre conversation s'arrêta là, à cause du grondement devenu assourdissant. Je fis signe au reste du groupe de me suivre vers la forêt. Reyna courut vers moi.

« -T'AS UN PLAN ?

Elle devait crier pour couvrir le bruit insupportable.

-PLUS OU MOINS ! »

Elle n'eut pas l'air convaincu mais elle me suivit tout de même. Nous arrivâmes enfin vers le Poing de Zeus, sans trop d'embûches, puisque les monstres attendaient tous sagement leur Mère. Même Echidna ne trouva pas utile de nous apporter la moindre attention. J'en étais presque vexée. Tout à coup, une silhouette immense sortit du Labyrinthe et s'arrêta. Une femme majestueuse, la peu blanche quartz, des cheveux comme des racine, une robe d'herbe, les yeux mi-clos, nous faisait face. Gaïa. Un frisson me parcouru, et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, comme si toutes les respirations s'étaient arrêtées en même temps. Le temps semblait figé.

 _Mes enfants_

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, et pourtant sa voix emplissait l'espace. La Terre elle-même nous parlait, et c'était hyper flippant.

 _Je suis si heureuse de vous voir. Vous m'avez bien servi, je suis fière de vous._

Ne me sentant pas concernée, je supposais qu'elle s'adressait uniquement aux monstres. Je me trompais.

 _Même vous, demi-dieux. Vous vous êtes bien battus. Au final, vous m'avez servi vous aussi. Je suis enfin réveillée. Une nouvelle ère va commencer._

Je ne voyais pas comment on avait pu l'aider mais je ne pris pas la peine de lui demander de développe. Je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était le bon moment. Et le côté « nouvelle ère » de son truc ne me plaisait qu'à moitié. Alors je fis quelque chose de très con.

« -Une nouvelle ère, hein ? Ça me tente moyen, on va pas se mentir. Tu comptes faire quoi dans cette nouvelle ère ? Détruire toutes formes de vie sur Terre ? Ou laisser que les monstres peut-être ?

 _Tu es bien brave, Ismérie, pour me parler ainsi. Mais puisque tu demandes, je vais te répondre. Oui l'élimination des humains et des demis-dieux est prévue, ainsi que celle des dieux. Vous n'êtes pas bon pour moi. Vous êtes un danger._

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Alors je courus vers elle, sans laisser lui laisser le temps de réagir. J'entendis Nico hurler quelque chose derrière moi, mais je ne compris pas quoi. J'entourais Gaïa de mes deux bras et l'emmenai très haut au-dessus de la forêt. Là, je concentrai tous mes pouvoirs, toute ma détresse, tout mon amour sur une seule chose : la détruire. Je sentis une chaleur se former dans mon ventre, et tout devint blanc. Plus de bruit, plus d'image. Juste du blanc, et le cri étouffé de la déesse. Puis plus rien. Le noir. J'avais gagné.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18-Fin**

PDV omniscient

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Ismérie et Gaïa s'envolèrent. Nico hurla. Reyna aussi. Personne ne bougea. Tous attendaient. Une énorme explosion. Une lumière blanche. Un bruit assourdissant, comme une détonation amplifiée 10 000 fois. Et plus rien. Plus un bruit. Dans le ciel, une silhouette qui retombe. Ismérie. Et rien ne semble la retenir.

PDV Nico

« -JASON ! IL FAUT QUE TU LA RATTRAPES ! »

Jason hocha la tête et s'élança vers Is. Je savais que la rattraper ne servirai pas à grand-chose, mais on pouvait toujours espérer. Elle avait utilisé sa dernière attaque, pour nous sauver. Pour détruire Gaïa. Je savais qu'elle était une héroïne, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être furieux et de me sentir abandonné. Elle n'a prévenu personne. Je lui en voulais d'être aussi égoïste. Je vis la petite silhouette de Jason rattraper celle, inerte, d'Ismérie. Il revint vers la clairière. La plupart des campeurs nous y avait rejoint. Chiron s'approcha de moi. Il semblait épuisé, blessé, mais ne semblait pas avoir perdu pour autant son sourire rassurant qu'il distribuait à tous ses campeurs. Les monstres, qu'on avait un peu oublié, eurent tout à coup un mouvement de masse vers le Labyrinthe. Personne n'essaya de les en empêcher. Ils furent vite tous partis, même Echidna ne demanda pas son reste. J'en déduis que Is avait réussi son coup. Gaïa était K.O. Jason nous atteignit enfin. Il déposa délicatement Is sur le sol et releva les yeux vers moi.

« -Elle est vivante. »

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas possible. C'était sa dernière attaque. Elle devrait être morte. Une vague d'espoir me balaya. Mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Will se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Je mis quelques secondes à me remettre de mes esprits et j'avançai pour le rejoindre. Tout le monde nous regardait, mais je m'en fichais. J'attendis patiemment le diagnostic de Will. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers moi.

« -Elle est vivante, mais elle est surtout mourante. C'est comme si son énergie vitale s'évaporait doucement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Il n'y a rien à faire. C'était prévu. Elle le savait. »

Un grand silence suivit ma déclaration. Et tout à coup, elle ouvrit les yeux.

« -Nico ?

Elle avait la voix fragile, comme si elle pouvait se casser à tout moment.

-Hey, Is. Ça a marché. Gaïa est détruite. Tu as gagné Is !

J'essayais de sourire, mais les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, et je n'en avais pas honte. Elle esquissa un faible sourire narquois.

-Je te l'avais dit que ça marcherait.

Reyna apparut à ma droite. Elle caressa doucement la joue d'Is, qui tenta de soulever sa main pour prendre celle de Reyna, mais échoua. Reyna continua de la cajoler, elle pleurait, elle aussi. Elle lui murmurait son amour, doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi, Rey. Je suis désolée…

Elle effleura ma main, que je pris doucement.

-Merci, Nic. Je dirais bonjour à Anthony pour toi.

Je lui souris.

-J'espère bien.

Un sourire paisible flottait sur ses lèvres quand elle ferma ses yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir.

Je serrai fort sa main et étouffait une nouvelle vague de sanglots. Reyna me pris l'autre main et la broya presque, mais je ne me plaignis pas. Will posa deux doigts dans son cou et secoua la tête. C'était fini. Ismérie était en paix. Et elle avait sauvé le monde alors que le monde n'avait jamais voulu la sauver. Je murmurais une prière aux dieux :

-Vous êtes fiers de vous ?

Une forme apparut à côté de moi et j'entendis des hoquets de stupeur dans la foule qui nous entourait. Je me retournais et me retrouvai face à mon père. Hadès.

-Non. Moi je ne suis pas fier de moi, fils. Je te garantis qu'elle ira aux champs Elysées. Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-C'est déjà ça. En même temps, je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu aller où que ce soit d'autre. Elle a sauvé le monde. Les dieux. Tout. Donc je pense que les champs Elysées avec suite royale est un minimum. »

Hadès hocha la tête et disparut. Reyna pleurait toujours, doucement, penchée sur sa petite amie. Je la pris doucement par les épaules et la tirait en arrière. Je fis signe à Percy et Jason de bouger le corps, mais ils furent dépassés par un groupe de jeunes. Ses pioupious. Meg se précipita sur elle en pleurant de toutes ses forces. Les deux frères se tinrent dignement devant elle. Quant à Dave et Damian, ils pleuraient doucement à côté de Meg. Dave tenait Meg dans ses bras. Je les laissais quelques minutes, avant de poser ma main sur l'épaule du plus vieux. Dean se tourna vers moi, le regard embué.

« -Elle nous a sauvé, pas vrai ?

Je hochai simplement la tête.

-C'est bien son genre, ça. Elle nous engueule pour pas qu'on se fasse tuer et au final c'est elle qui y laisse sa peau. C'est malin. »

Je souris en m'imaginant Is leur hurler dessus comme quoi ils avaient pas intérêt à se faire tuer sinon elle leur ferait leur fête. Puis le petit groupe s'éloigna en sanglotant. Ce fut Percy qui la prit dans ses bras. Il l'amena jusqu'au bungalow d'Hera, et la posa sur son lit. Elle resterait là jusqu'à ses funérailles. Je m'occuperais de son linceul, puisque personne d'autre ne restait dans le bungalow d'Hera.

Les jours suivants, tout se déroula très solennellement. Les morts furent ramassés. De nombreux linceuls furent brodés. Pas un seul bungalow ne fut épargné par cette bataille sanglante. Une fois le camp nettoyé et en cours de reconstruction on commença les funérailles. Tous les bungalows y passèrent, un par un. Un petit discours par un proche était prononcé à chaque fois. C'était toujours émouvant. Surtout les Apollons, ils étaient doués pour les discours, ceux-là. Enfin, vint le tour d'Is. C'était à moi et Reyna de faire les discours. Pour elle, c'était un vrai enterrement. Pas de raccourci. Elle nous avait sauvé, et c'était grâce à elle que nous, nous étions là, autour du feu. Et nous la célébrerions comme il se doit. Son corps enveloppé du linceul que Reyna et moi lui avions fabriqué, avec les couleurs de tous les dieux, fut mis au-dessus du feu. Chiron parla en premier :

« -Voici notre sauveuse. Portons hommage à Ismérie, fille des dieux !

Tout le monde se leva et baissa la tête en signe de respect et de tristesse. Ce fut à moi d parler.

-Ismé était ma meilleure amie. Elle était courageuse, têtue, pénible, râleuse, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Elle faisait tout à fond, elle était brillante. S'il y a bien une personne qui pouvait sauver le monde à elle toute seule, c'était bien elle. Je suis triste qu'elle nous ait quitté. Elle va me manquer. Elle va nous manquer, à tous.

Je me tus. Je n'aimais pas les longs discours, surtout s'ils ne disaient rien d'essentiel, et elle non plus. Reyna fut courte, elle aussi.

-Je l'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Elle m'a appris énormément, sur moi-même, sur la vie. Elle était extrêmement courageuse, et elle ne ressassait jamais le passé. Toujours aller de l'avant, c'était sa philosophie. Et aujourd'hui, je veux la suivre. Le meilleur moyen de lui rendre hommage, ce serai certainement de s'acharner à aller de l'avant. Sans s'attarder sur notre deuil, sur notre tristesse. Reconstruisons nos maisons. Renouons nos amitiés. Reconstruisons nos vies sur de nouvelles bases pour lesquelles Is a donné sa vie. Nous avons une nouvelle chance grâce à elle, nous nous devons de la saisir. Pas de rancœur, pas de rancune. Il faut aller de l'avant. »

Il y eut des chants, et enfin le corps fut brûlé. C'était fini. Ismé avait donné sa vie pour que nous continuions la nôtre. Nous n'allions pas la décevoir, pas vrai ?

 **C'est la fin ! Bon, il y aura un épilogue ^^ mais c'est tout de même la fin, et je suis très heureuse d'avoir enfin complété cette fanfic (j'aurais mis à peu près un an c'est très long je suis désolée ^^). Donc merci à vous pour vos review ! Ça fait plaisir ^^**


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

 _Quelques années plus tard_

« -Ismé ! Tu vas te faire mal ! Fais attention !

-Will, détends-toi. Elle a l'âge où on se fait mal. Elle reviendra probablement les genoux en sang en pleurant, et tu n'y peux rien.

-Hmm. T'as sans doute raison. Mais bon, j'aime pas la voir courir partout comme ça. Ça va mal finir. «

Cela faisait deux ans que Will et Nico avaient adopté la petite Ismérie, petite demi-déesse aux yeux vairons et aux cheveux roux, fille d'Apollon, arrivée à un an dans les bras de Percy à la Colonie. Percy et Annabeth l'avait trouvé dans l'un des repères de monstres qu'ils éliminaient, toute seule.

« -Ismé, tu viens ? C'est l'heure !

Ismérie accouru vers Nico, et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Nic !

-Allez, on va voir Tata Reyna, d'accord ?

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin vers une tombe sobre, au pied d'un olivier. Dessus, un nom était marqué : Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Morte il y a quatre ans au combat. Ancienne prêteur romaine. A côté, la tombe d'Ismérie, sauveuse de la planète. Nico regarda Ismé poser des fleurs sur les deux tombes, comme chaque mardi, jour de la Bataille. Et il sentit que cette nouvelle Ismérie allait être digne de l'ancienne. Une nouvelle génération arrivait, et Nico songea en souriant, qu'avec un peu de chance, ils seraient mieux préparés.


End file.
